


Trials and Triumphs in Kalos

by leofire608



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leofire608/pseuds/leofire608
Summary: So what if X & Y had Shauna, Tierno, & Trevor as the protagonists instead of Calem/Serena?
This will change a surprising amount, it turns out...





	1. A Union of Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the journey begins, but not as Shauna expects...

#### April 31

#### 

It was a peaceful morning in Vaniville Town, the smallest town in the whole of Kalos. The sun was out, shining in through the windows of one house in particular. This house belonged to Shauna, who had turned 10 only two days before.  
“Shauna, dear, breakfast is ready!”  
Shauna glanced away from her mirror at the sound of her mother’s voice. She decided that her signature twin pigtails looked presentable, then made her way downstairs to the small kitchen of her home. Shauna sat down to her simple breakfast of cereal and Miltank milk, and was about to pick up the spoon when her mother and father sat down opposite from her.  
“So it’s your big day, Shauna. Start of your very own journey!” she said in an excited voice.  
“You’re going to do so well, sweetheart, I’m sure of it!” her father chimed in.  
Shauna couldn’t help but smile when her parents talked like that.  
“Thanks, Mom and Dad. I’m sure it’ll be a great time!”  
It was a day for excitement, admittedly, for Shauna was going to set off on a journey with her best friends Trevor & Tierno. The two boys were, as of the night before, waiting for her in nearby Aquacorde Town. Shauna ate her breakfast hurriedly, then rushed back upstairs for her bag and a new change of clothes, with comfy blue shorts, walking sandals, her Black Staryu bracelet, and her favorite shirt, which was pink with short sleeves and three black bows down the front.  
As she came back downstairs and moved into the living room, she saw her parents sitting on the couch. Her mother held a small box with a bow on it. She stood, holding out the box to Shauna.  
“I know your birthday’s already come and gone, but here’s a little something for the journey, dear,” she said as Shauna took the box and opened it.  
Inside were a pair of sneakers in her favorite shade of pink, emblazoned with a logo for Devon Corporation on the sides.  
“They’re Running Shoes, dear. To make your steps faster and get you to Aquacorde all the faster. Instructions are inside.”  
Her father stood then, and handed Shauna a small card.  
“Here’s your Trainer Card, sweetheart. It licenses you to participate in the Pokémon League, and there’s 1,000 Poké Dollars on it for spending money.”  
Shauna waited a moment before she rushed forward, pulling both of her parents into a hug.  
“You’re the best, Mom and Dad! Thanks so much!”  
Shauna broke the hug, then put on the Running Shoes and put the Trainer Card into her pocket.  
As she made her way to the front door, she called back to her parents, “I’ll give you guys a Holo Caster call as soon as I reach Aquacorde, okay? Tierno and Trevor are supposed to already be there…”  
And then she opened the door to a surprising sight.  


…

  
Trevor and Tierno had been standing outside Shauna’s door for almost an hour, and the early morning sun was getting to be hotter than they had anticipated.  
“I told you this was a silly idea, Tierno.” Trevor’s orange hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat.  
Tierno, as unflappable as ever even in a black tee, simply replied, “Oh lighten up, Trevs. Imagine the look on her face when she sees us!”  
And then the front door opened.  
Shauna gaped for a moment at the sight of her friends, before regaining her composure and greeting them with a smile.  
“Tie-P! Trev-P! What are you guys doing here?”  
Tierno was about to respond, but Trevor cut him off. “Tierno thought it would a splendid idea to surprise you and escort you to Aquacorde ourselves. I told him it shouldn’t be a problem for her to walk the Pathway, but you know how he is…”  
Tierno glanced down at the shorter boy as he responded, “You mean splendid and a caring friend? I’m sure Shaunee won’t mind the company, right?”  
Shauna chuckled, amused as ever at the banter between her two friends. “It’s no trouble, Trevor. And I do appreciate the company, Tierno.”  
“Very well,” Trevor responded, wiping a bead of perspiration off his forehead. “Can we get going before the sun gets any hotter, please?”  
Shauna glanced up at the sky, shading her eyes with her left hand. “Trevor’s got a point. Tierno, you mind leading the way?”  
Tierno grinned as he set off down the path from Shauna’s house. “Happily! Hope you guys can keep up!”  
Shauna and Trevor exchanged a knowing glance, before both burst into giggles.  
“Always the comedian, Tierno. But I bet I can make it to Aquacorde first!” Trevor yelled as he suddenly dashed past his friend.  
“Oh Trevs, don’t go overexerting yourself! Settle down…” Tierno responded before trailing off as he too started running.  
“Guys!” Shauna frowned to herself before pulling out the small slip of paper that served as instructions for her running shoes.  
_‘To activate the Sprint Function, simply click the heels of your running shoes together, and then begin running. Click them together again when you wish to resume normal walking speed.’ ___  
“Okay…” Shauna did as the paper said, and felt a peculiar sensation in the shoes. And then she started running.  
She caught up to the boys in an instant, then rocketed past them to their surprise. She continued running for several seconds, then stopped. She clicked the heels together again, and looked back at her friends.  
Well behind, Trevor and Tierno were staring open-mouthed at her, no doubt shocked at the display of speed she had just carried out.  
“You guys should see the looks on your faces!” She couldn’t help but laugh, as Trevor and Tierno caught up to her. Before they could ask the obvious question, she pointed to her feet.  
“Devon Corp. Running Shoes. Now how’s about we all walk together or I’ll leave you two in the dust again?”  
Trevor and Tierno looked sheepish, realizing their mistake.  
“Okay, Shauna, sorry about that. You know how competitive we can get…” Trevor replied, looking away from his friends. Shauna realized that he was probably very embarrassed with himself.  
Shauna walked up to Trevor and took one of his hands in hers. “I know. But let’s save it for the real journey, okay?”  
“Agreed,” Tierno replied. “Now how’s about we try to get to Aquacorde before lunch?”  
“That would be lovely,” Trevor replied, and the trio set off again.  


…

  
After about an hour’s walk, the trio made it to the far end of the Vaniville Pathway. As they passed through the gates into Aquacorde Town, Shauna had a look around. The classically styled buildings looked the same as the last time she had come here, when Calem and Serena had left on their journey. She had been looking forward to this day ever since then, and now…  
“Shauna, this way!” Tierno called to her, and Shauna strode to catch up. The boys were approaching a small building that Shauna recognized as a restaurant. They walked up to one of the outdoor tables, where a young man and woman in lab coats were sitting. The trio sat, with Shauna next to the woman, Trevor next to the man, and Tierno in between them. The woman, who had dark skin and long black hair, stood first and addressed the trio.  
“Bonjour, young people. I’m Sina, assistant to Professor Sycamore.”  
The man stood then, sweeping a honey-blond bang out of his eyes.  
“And I am Dexio, also assistant to the Professor. We’ve met your friends,” he waved to indicate Trevor and Tierno, “but not you, miss. What is your name?”  
“I’m Shauna, of Vaniville Town. I’m supposed to be setting off on a journey with my friends.”  
Dexio chuckled, and then reached under his chair to retrieve a large case, which he put on the table before them.  
“I know exactly what you are to be doing, lady and gentlemen. And we’re here to help,” he said as he unlocked and opened the case. Inside it were three Poké Balls, red top and white bottom halves separated by a black band punctuated by a silver button on the front.  
“You will each choose one of these specially raised starter Pokémon,” Sina said to the trio, “and it will be the first step of your journey.”  
“Your journey,” Dexio continued, “into the world of Pokémon!”  


…


	2. Three Becomes Six! Acquisitions of Aquacorde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids make some new friends...

#### April 31

…

Shauna was astonished. She had been waiting for this day, for this moment, since she was a little girl watching battles on the television. Moments passed before Sina’s voice interrupted her reverie.  
“So, who wants to pick first?”  
Shauna and the boys glanced at each other, and then to the case, then back to each other.  
“You know,” Trevor said quietly, “we really should have sorted this out before…”  
“How’s about Shauna, Trevs? Since she’s youngest and all?”  
“I am barely younger than you guys,” Shauna replied, “and we need a better reason than age.”  
“How’s about we call it your birthday present from us, then?” Trevor piped up. “Seeing as how we haven’t gotten you a proper one…”  
“I like that idea, Trevs! How’s about that, Shaunee?” Tierno replied with a big grin on his face.  
“Well, if you guys insist…” Shauna though back to those battles she used to love watching. Her favorite Pokémon were always those that could take hits, shrugging off their opponent’s best efforts before responding powerfully.  
“Which one is the toughest, Miss Sina?”  
“Toughest? Well, in terms of defenses, Chespin stands apart from its fellows. It’s Grass typing leaves it with many weaknesses, but it can stand determinedly against any foe.”  
Sina then reached into the case, retrieving the Poké Ball furthest from Shauna and holding it out.  
“You are right to be selective, young one. Your starter will, most likely, be there for your entire career as a Trainer. It is the foundation on which you will learn to build trust and strength with Pokémon”  
Shauna waited for another moment, and then took the Ball from Sina’s hand.  
“I’ll have this one, please. Chespin.”  
“Oh, splendid!” Sina stepped over, leading Shauna up and into the nearby pathway. “Now, for it to recognize your ownership, you simply have to deploy it from the Poké Ball.”  
“Okay…” Shauna said softly. She tried to recall how to do what Sina said. ‘If only these Balls came with instruction papers…’ she thought.  
Sina picked up on her difficulty with practiced ease, moving to her right side. “Simply hold it at arm’s length, in whichever hand is strongest, then squeeze slightly. Make sure the opening button,” she pointed out the part in question, “is pointed away from you. Then simply say that you wish for the Pokémon to come out.”  
Shauna did as she was told, pointing the Poké Ball with her left hand. She breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling. Then, in a strong, clear voice, she exclaimed, “Let’s go, Chespin!”  
A burst of red light filled her vision for an instant, then faded.  
A small voice below her sounded, and Shauna looked down at her brand new Pokémon, which looked back up at her in turn. The creature was just over a foot tall, standing on two legs. It was mammalian, with a light brown face and a red nose. It glanced from Shauna to Sina, and she could see that the rear of its head was bright green, with the color extending down along its back and tail. Four spikes ringed its face, bright green as well, with two sticking up and two pointing down from the cheeks. Then it looked back to Shauna, and held out a small, dark brown arm to her.  
Sina chuckled. “That’s a good boy, Chespin.”  
She looked to Shauna. “He’s accepted you, and furthermore actually likes you, apparently.”  
“That’s good. I like him too,” Shauna replied as she crouched to put herself closer to Chespin, then began petting him.  
“Do watch those spines, Shauna, they’re quite sharp.”  
“Oh, thanks for the warning, Miss Sina.”  
“Would you like to nickname him? It’s a common practice, and it would be easiest to do so now.”  
“Sure!” Shauna grinned at the thought. “I’ll give him a nickname like I gave my friends,” she said with a look at Trevor and Tierno.  
“How’s about Spi-P, little guy?”  
The Pokémon put one paw to his mouth, seeming to consider it, and then gave what Shauna recognized as a smile. It cried out in a happy voice.  
“And now, I think we’ll let the boys choose,” Sina said as she turned back to the table.  
Trevor leaned back slightly in his seat. “Tierno can go next. I’m not fussy like him.”  
“I am not fussy!” Tierno replied, mock hurt in his voice. “You, Trevs, are just,” and then he reached over and ruffled Trevor’s hair, “plain boring!”  
Trevor leaned away, before Tierno could strike again, and tried to restore his orange hair back to its prior bowl cut.  
Dexio looked over to Tierno. “So, Tierno, which one would you like? Any particular preference, like the young miss?”  
“Which one would be the best dancer, sir?”  
“Dance?” Dexio glanced to Sina, and then back to Tierno. “That’s an interesting pastime, young man. I would say Froakie, the Water-type. It possesses surpassing agility compared to its fellows.”  
“Hmm…I like the sound of that! I’ll take it!” Tierno stood then, unable to contain his excitement.  
Dexio stood up as well, reaching for the Poké Ball furthest from Tierno and handing it to him.  
“Just go ahead like the ladies, then. Point, squeeze, and it’s all yours.”  
Tierno stepped over to the pathway, and Shauna and Sina moved aside. He held out the ball in his right hand, and then exclaimed, “Time to shine, Froakie!”  
From the side, Shauna could tell that the Poké Ball actually emitted a beam of red light at the ground, which materialized into the Pokémon. Froakie was slightly shorter than her Chespin, and much smaller in build. It was bright blue all over, with a dark blue stripe between its big yellow eyes. A mass of white bubbles ringed its neck and covered its back. It looked up at Tierno, then over to Shauna. Froakie then covered its face with one of its white hands, its bubbles visibly quivering.  
“Aww, it must be shy,” Tierno said, leaning down to Froakie. “It’s okay, Froakie, Shaunee won’t be mean to you or anything.”  
“As I said,” Sina replied, “trust is something you must build with all your Pokémon. Some may prove more challenging than others.”  
“Well how’s about a nickname, little one? Something cool? Say, Dexio,” Tierno looked back over his shoulder, “is this one a boy or a girl?”  
“That Froakie, as with the majority of its kind, is male, young sir.”  
“Well then,” he turned back to Froakie, “how’s about you’ll be…Meister! That’s a title for fancy and important guys back home!”  
Froakie lowered his hand and looked straight at Tierno. With a low sound, he responded, reaching his hand out to his Trainer.  
Tierno took it gently, and looked at Shauna. “See, Shaunee, he’s already warming up to me!”  
Dexio and Sina chuckled in unison, before Dexio looked over at Trevor. “Well, young man, that leaves you with Fennekin, possessed of Fire’s power,” he said as he handed Trevor the last Poké Ball.  
“That’s fine, sir. Sounds like an interesting Pokémon,” Trevor said as he took the Ball.  
Now Trevor took his turn standing in the path. Holding out his Poké Ball right-handed, he called out, “Fennekin, up and about!”  
Fennekin materialized in a flash like the others. It was a small foxlike Pokémon, standing on all fours. It was covered in yellow fur from head to toe, except for tufts of dark orange fur from its ears and on the tip of its fluffy tail. Its white muzzle was tipped with a small black nose. It had bright orange eyes, which looked up at Trevor with curiosity.  
“Cute, that’s for sure,” Trevor said to it.  
Fennekin spit a small flame at the ground in response, then walked up and stood on Trevor’s foot. It let out a sharp bark at Trevor.  
“She’s a spitfire, apparently,” Sina said, chuckling at her own joke.  
“Yes, she is. Small in size, big in heart,” Trevor replied, considering the Pokémon for a moment. “She’ll be…Petard!”  
Fennekin wagged her tail happily in response, spitting another flame.  
“And now, Trainers,” Dexio announced, walking to stand before all of them. “I have something else for you. More gifts from Professor Sycamore.”  
Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno looked at each other, slightly confused.  
“Have any of you, per chance, heard of…the Pokédex?”

…


	3. Advancing onto Avance Trail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids learn two valuable lessons...

#### April 31

…

It was a long moment before Shauna spoke.  
“No, Mr. Dexio, we haven’t heard of that.”  
“Well then, I’ll explain for your benefit.” Dexio walked back to his chair, which had a shoulder bag and retrieved three red tablet-like objects. He handed one to each of the trio in turn. Up close, they could see that though the device was mostly red, the middle portion was a transparent material, banded by a shape similar to a Poké Ball.  
“The Pokédex is a marvelous tool, designed by Professor Sycamore. It is an ever-updating database of the Pokémon you meet and battle. It’s standard equipment for new Trainers.”  
Dexio walked up to Trevor, holding out a hand to him. “Young man, may I show you all how to use the device?”  
“Sure, sir,” Trevor responded as he handed it over.  
Dexio took the Pokédex from Trevor and turned to face Shauna’s Spi-P. He took the device by both ends and pulled, lengthening the central portion, which then lit up a light blue.  
“The Pokédex features a touch-screen interface. But all you have to do is point it at another Pokémon, wait a moment, and it will be registered as ‘seen.’” A picture of Chespin appeared on the screen. “But, if it is used on a Pokémon you own,” and now he turned to Trevor’s own Petard, “it will unlock a data entry. Like so,” and then he handed the device back with a flourish.  
Trevor took it, and saw that there was now a picture of Fennekin. Next to the picture, there was now text detailing its Type, height & weight, and below the picture, a short box of text.  
“The text below is its Pokédex entry. Why don’t you read it to your friends?”  
Trevor cleared his throat, then turned to Shauna and Tierno.  
“As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears.”  
“Twigs, huh? Explains why she’s so skinny,” Shauna said as she reached down to pet Petard. The Fox Pokémon stood still and let her, seeming to enjoy the attention.  
“Furthermore, with the Summary function, the Pokédex can be used to keep track of your present party. It will track health levels, moves, and can even track them…although hopefully none of you end up needing that function.”  
“Now children, I’ve a little gift of my own, if you’ll just return your Pokémon to their Poké Balls, please,” Sina’s said in her clear voice, catching everyone’s attention.  
“I just want to make sure you know how to actually catch a Pokémon before we send you off into the wilds of Kalos. Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, return your Pokémon and follow me please.”  
The trio, all busy recording each other’s starters in their Pokédexes, looked up sharply at her.  
“Um, how do we do that, Miss Sina?” Trevor piped up.  
“Same way you sent them out. Just point, squeeze, then tell them to return.”  
The trio each did as ordered, then as one, gave their commands.  
“Return, Spi-P!” “Return, Meister!” “Return, Petard!”  
The Pokémon disappeared into their Poké Balls, and Sina began to walk off to the north, the trio following along after her.

…

Soon, they were at Route 2, also called Avance Trail. Sina led them some distance into the route, then stopped. She looked about, then withdrew a Poké Ball from her a pocket of her lab coat.  
“Children, what we have here is tall grass. Wild Pokémon can be found in it, and all you have to do is enter and rile them up. Just watch me, now.”  
She walked several steps into the grass, which came up to her waist. She took several steps in, and then the grass rustled noticeably around her. Then a small bird Pokémon burst up before her, flying up over her head before looping back to face her. Sina thrust out her Poké Ball and called out, “Go forth, Pinsir!”  
Sina’s Pinsir appeared before her. It was as tall as the kids, squat and covered in brown exoskeleton, with long horns extending from its blunt head. Trevor gasped at the sight of the powerful-looking Pokémon.  
“Miss Sina, what sort of Pokémon is that?”  
“The one I’ve uncovered is a Pidgey, Trevor. Common Normal/Flying type. But Pinsir can handle it, just you see.”  
Then the Pidgey swooped towards Pinsir, ramming straight into it before swooping away out of reach. Pinsir simply shook off the hit.  
“All right, Pinsir, use False Swipe!”  
At Sina’s command, Pinsir crouched, then leapt into the air. Before Pidgey could move away, Pinsir struck out powerfully with one arm and knocked it down. Pidgey got back up, but it had been noticeably weakened by the attack. Sina drew another Poké Ball from her coat, but she threw this one at the Pidgey, crying out, “Poké Ball, go!”  
The Poké Ball sucked Pidgey in with a flash of light, then fell to the ground. It shook once, twice, three times, then it made a loud click.  
“And now that Pidgey’s captured. It’ll trigger a new entry in your Pokédex, and you can use it for battle once it’s been healed.”  
“Wow, Miss Sina, that was amazing!” Trevor looked absolutely awestruck at the display he had witnessed.  
“And that Pinsir is…something,” Shauna replied, hesitantly.  
“Quite acrobatic! Wouldn’t have expected something with such stumpy legs could jump so well,” Tierno added.  
“You like him? He’s my best for captures like this, thanks to False Swipe. I might teach you all about that move later. But for now,” and she turned back to Aquacorde Town as she spoke, “it’s best that we get back to town, I think.”  
She started walking again, and the trio followed close behind.

…

Once they were back to where Dexio was sitting, Sina sent out Pinsir again.  
“If you guys want, you can record Pinsir in your Pokédexes, before I go.”  
“Go?” Tierno looked up even as his Pokédex was recording. “You guys have to leave?”  
“I’m afraid so, Tierno,” Dexio replied as he stood. “The Professor wouldn’t want us to tarry. In fact, he sent me a Holo Caster message even as I was waiting for your return. And asked me to leave a small gift back at your accommodations.”  
“Well, I suppose we must be on our way. But don’t you guys worry, I’m sure we’ll meet again. Just remember the basics that I’ve taught you and you’ll be fine,” Sina said with a smile.  
The trio finished their recordings and Sina returned Pinsir to its Poké Ball.  
“Now, I would suggest that you three get some rest before you try to make your own captures. It has been a big day for you,” Dexio said to them.  
“That sounds like a plan, Mister Dexio,” Shauna replied. “Thanks to you and Miss Sina for all your help.” Then she looked to her companions. “Trevor, Tierno, where are you guys staying?”  
“Oh, I’ll lead the way, Shauna,” Trevor replied, turning and starting to walk. Tierno and Shauna followed along as well, leaving Sina and Dexio behind. The two researchers watched them walk away, then Sina turned to her partner.  
“Familiar feeling, isn’t it?”  
“Indeed, Dexio. I foresee a great future for those three.”

…

The trio made it back to the small apartment where Trevor and Tierno had stayed the night before. The Professor’s gift was a stash of Poké Balls, 30 in all. The trio had divided them evenly amongst themselves, resolving to put them to use soon.  
“My parents said we can stay here until tomorrow night, Shauna. They’re friends of the owners,” Trevor explained.  
“Cool,” Shauna replied. “But where do we go after that?”  
“According to my Town Map, Santalune City is only a day’s walk past Aquacorde.”  
“You know, Shaunee should get a Town Map, Trevs,” Tierno said as he flopped down onto the couch.  
“My parents gave me one to pass on for her, Tierno.”  
“And speaking of parents,” Shauna piped up, pulling out her Holo Caster, “I’ve got a call to make. I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me, guys,” she said as she walked into the room and closed the door after herself. She sat down in her bed and turned the device on, clicking to the contact for her house. In an instant, an image of her parents appeared on the screen, cast in the device’s usual blue tones.  
“Hey Mom and Dad, just letting you guys know that I’m here in Aquacorde.”  
“Oh, that’s splendid, dear!”  
“How’s your day been so far, sweetheart?”  
“It’s been great! I got my first Pokémon, and now I know how to catch some for myself.”  
“Well, don’t keep us in suspense! Let’s see that starter of yours, dear!”  
“All right, Mom, just give me a second…” Shauna reached into her bag and drew Spi-P’s Poké Ball. Aiming at the floor, she called out, “Come here, Spi-P!”  
Spi-P materialized facing her, and Shauna patted the spot on the bed beside her. He rushed and leapt up, landing easily at her side. Shauna laughed and petted the back of his head, keeping clear of the spines that the Pokédex had mentioned.  
“Mom, Dad, this is Spi-P, the Chespin! I’m sure he’s happy to meet you, right Spi-P?”  
Spi-P let out a happy cry, and Shauna’s parents laughed. Spi-P gave them a big, buck-toothed smile in response.  
“He’s a cute one, dear.”  
“I’m sure he’ll be a real quality partner, sweetheart.”  
“Thanks, Mom and Dad, you’re both so right. I’ll keep you guys updated, talk later!”  
Her parents replied in unison, “Bye, Shauna!” And then the Holo Caster winked off.

…


	4. Avance Again! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids set out onto Avance Way, full of vim & vigor!
> 
> How long will that last?

#### March 1

…

After a restful night’s sleep, Shauna and her friends prepared to set out towards Santalune City. The sun was fully up, Tierno had gone to a local restaurant and bought some snacks, Trevor bought Potions to heal their Pokémon and those that they caught, and Shauna was waiting at the bridge of Aquacorde Town with Spi-P. Her Pokémon was quite curious, and especially liked to look at the river.  
“Spi-P, get back from the rails. You don’t want to fall in,” Shauna said gently to her companion.  
Spi-P obediently took a step back from the rails, contenting himself with watching the river from a new angle.  
“And there are the guys coming back,” she said to Spi-P, turning as Trevor and Tierno approached.  
“Sorry we took so long, Shauna. It took me a while to find the Potion shop,” Trevor said first.  
“That’s fine, Trevor, just good that you did,” Shauna replied.  
“So we’re all ready to set off, then?” Tierno asked.  
“I believe so, my friend,” Trevor replied.  
“Definitely ready, Tie-P,” Shauna piped in. She returned Spi-P to his Poké Ball quickly, then the trio began the walk down the bridge. A few minutes later, they had reached the outskirts of Route 2.  
“Miss Sina said that we need to go into the tall grass,” Trevor said as he stepped ahead of the others, “so why don’t we split up?”  
“Good idea, Trevs,” Tierno replied as he strode away to the left.  
“Meet you two at the forest entrance,” Shauna said as she stuck to the center of the path.  
“All right, Shauna,” Trevor replied, walking to the right.  
The trio walked for a few minutes, and then Shauna and Trevor heard Tierno exclaim.  
They both looked over to him, and saw that he had rustled out a wild Pokémon! It was a small bird, with grey feathers and a bright red head.  
Shauna pulled out her Pokédex quickly and scanned the Pokémon. The Pokédex identified it as Fletchling.  
Tierno pulled out his Poké Ball and deployed Meister with a shout, “Time to shine, Meister!”  
Tierno’s Froakie emerged in a flash, flinching as Fletchling buzzed just over his head.  
“Come on, Meister, you can do this!” Tierno said encouragingly.  
Fletchling hovered a short distance away, almost daring Meister to attack.  
“All right, Meister, use your Bubble attack!” Tierno ordered.  
Meister nodded at him, then it took a deep breath. An instant later, it exhaled powerfully, spitting large clear bubbles at Fletchling. The bird dodged the bubbles, dropped to the ground, then rushed forward to Tackle Meister head on.  
“Meister!” Tierno cried as he rushed to his Pokémon. Meister was getting up from the blow, and he let Tierno pull him to his feet gently.  
“It’s okay, Meister, the battle isn’t over yet,” Tierno said as he shot Fletchling a glare. The bird returned the look and took to the air again.  
“Let’s try that again, okay?” Tierno stepped back, watching as Meister dusted himself off. Fletchling flapped a figure 8 pattern through the air.  
Meister waited a moment, then inhaled. It spat off another Bubble attack, which Fletchling dodged again. The bird’s retaliation was not a Tackle, but a piercing cry that sent goosebumps up Tierno’s arms and set Meister quivering with discomfort.  
“Just shake it off, buddy. We can do this…” Tierno trailed off as he set to thinking.  
“I’ve got it! Meister, wait until it’s still before you use your Bubble next time,” Tierno exclaimed.  
Meister looked back to him, nodded, then turned to face Fletchling again. The bird landed on the ground, giving Meister a harsh stare. Meister took a step back, and Tierno noticed.  
“It’s okay, Meister, just be brave.”  
Meister then took hold of the bubbles around his neck, and smeared them all over his head like a hood. Then it struck a fighting pose at Fletchling. The bird darted forward, but Meister leapt aside before it could strike. Before Fletchling could recover, he spat another stream of Bubbles, this time hitting home and knocking Fletchling off its feet.  
“Good job, buddy!” Tierno then drew a Poké Ball from his pocket and threw it, shouting “Poké Ball, go!”  
The Poké Ball sucked Fletchling in, and then dropped to the ground. It shook once, twice, a third time, then clicked.  
“Guys!” Tierno rushed over and picked up the Ball. “I just caught a Pokémon!”  
“That was amazing, Tie-P!” Shauna called as she rushed over.  
“Skillful, for certain. Good work, Tierno,” Trevor added.  
“Only one thing left to do!” Tierno replied as he pulled out his Pokédex. He opened the screen and read off it.  
“Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory.”  
Tierno looked at the Poké Ball. “Got that right…Now how’s about we summary it…”  
He pressed the button on the Pokédex, then read for a moment. “Apparently it’s a girl…Knows Tackle and Growl...” He picked up the Poké Ball and looked at it, considering. “I’ll call her…Trix!”  
Then from further up the trail, a voice called out, “Wow, that sure was impressive!”  
The trio turned to the voice, noticing a boy in a blue hoodie jacket and shoes.  
“I’m Austin, by the way. Soon-to-be master Trainer!”  
Trevor raised an eyebrow incredulously at that statement. “Oh really?”  
“Yeah! I’m just here training and trying to catch some more Pokémon to take on Santalune City’s Gym.”  
“We’re here to capture Pokémon as well, Austin. We’ll just be moving along now…” Shauna tried to move past the boy, but he shifted in front of her.  
“What’s your name?”  
“I’m Shauna, and these are my frie-”  
But Austin cut her off sharply, “How’s about a battle, Shauna? Let both of our Pokémon get some training.”  
“Hmm…” Shauna put her hands on her hips, as she usually did while thinking strongly.  
“Sounds good to me, Austin. What sort of Pokémon do you have, anyway?”  
“I’ve got the cutest Pokémon of all, and surely one of the strongest…” He drew a Poké Ball from a pocket of his jacket and pointed it before him. “Fight to win, Zigzagoon!”  
Zigzagoon was a small quadruped Pokémon, about the size of her Chespin. Its bristly fur was marked with stripes of cream and dark brown, with a black mask-like pattern around its large brown eyes.  
Shauna drew and pointed her Poké Ball in response, shouting “Let’s go, Spi-P!”  
Spi-P popped out of his Poké Ball, arms raised in a fighting stance, and faced Zigzagoon down.  
Austin grinned as he gave the order, “Tackle, Zigzagoon!”  
Zigzagoon rushed forward, slamming headlong into Spi-P. Spi-P staggered a step back, but didn’t seem particularly injured by the blow.  
“Spi-P, use Tackle!”  
Spi-P did so, rearing back one arm and rushing forward shoulder-first. Before Zigzagoon could evade, he struck, knocking it back. Zigzagoon darted back towards its trainer, waiting for instruction.  
“Tough Pokémon you’ve got, Shauna…Look like it could use,” Austin pointed dramatically as he gave the order, “a Tail Whip!”  
Zigzagoon then flipped around, facing its tail to Spi-P, and wagging it briskly. Spi-P seemed puzzled at the display, and his arms relaxed.  
“Try a Vine Whip, Spi-P!”  
At the command, two vines sprouted from Spi-P’s back, then snaked out at lightning speed toward Zigzagoon.  
“Dodge, then Tackle, Zigzagoon!”  
Zigzagoon followed the command perfectly, avoiding the vines before slamming into Spi-P’s chest again. This time, though, Spi-P actually fell to the ground. It looked almost shocked as Zigzagoon darted back.  
“How…?” Shauna asked softly, quite confused.  
“Tail Whip lowers the opponent’s Defense. Makes physical attacks, like Tackle, hurt worse. Here, have another!”  
Zigzagoon executed the move again, as Spi-P got up with some struggle.  
“Oh no…Trevor, can you give me a Potion?”  
“Hey! You’re not allowed to get help from another Trainer like that!” Austin interjected forcefully.  
“Fine then,” Shauna replied.  
“You’re just going to have to accept your defeat, I guess,” Austin continued with a smirk.  
“Never,” Shauna replied, her fist clenching as she drew her Pokédex to check Spi-P’s moves.  
“Spi-P, use…Growl!”  
Spi-P did so, letting loose a harsh cry that made Zigzagoon practically cower.  
“Trying to lower my Attack, huh? Won’t help. Zigzagoon, Tackle again!”  
This time, the Tackle knocked Spi-P clear off his feet and onto his back. He coughed slightly.  
“Spi-P! Please be okay!”

…


	5. Avance Again! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Shauna turn the battle against Austin around?

#### March 1

…

“Spi-P! Please be okay!”  
Shauna pleaded as her Pokémon struggled to rise after the crushing blow. Spi-P managed to get onto his knees, panting heavily and weakened.  
Austin smirked at the sight. “Wow, that was easier than I thought. One more Tackle should do it, heh.”  
Shauna thought desperately for a moment, and then she noticed something peculiar; Spi-P was glowing! Pale green strands of light coursed over his body, prompting her to get out her Pokédex.  
Upon pointing it at Spi-P, the screen read, “ _Chespin’s Overgrow Ability has activated! Grass-type moves are strengthened!_ ”  
“That’s it! Spi-P, use Vine Whip!”  
Spi-P nodded curtly at Shauna, and then two vines began to grow from its shoulders.  
Austin paused at the sight, and then resumed his composure, ordering Zigzagoon to “Tackle again!”  
Zigzagoon rushed forward, but before it could reach, Spi-P’s vines struck. Strengthened by his Overgrow, the powerful blow knocked Zigzagoon to the side and off its feet.  
“Wow! Spi-P, do that again, before he recovers!”  
Spi-P obeyed, striking Zigzagoon just as it rose to its feet. This time, Zigzagoon’s eyes closed and it fell onto its side. Austin pulled out his Pokédex, then looked at it in shock.  
“Zigzagoon fainted. That means…I’ve lost.”  
“Good battle, Shauna!” Trevor and Tierno said in unison as they strode over.  
“Here’s that Potion. And a couple more so you can heal during battle, too,” Trevor said as he handed her the Potions. Shauna administered one and watched as Spi-P perked up noticeably, reinvigorated from the medicine.  
“And what about Mr. Confident, here?” Tierno pointed at the dejected Austin as the latter withdrew Zigzagoon back into its Poké Ball.  
“I need to get Zigzagoon healed, you guys. But I’ve got no other Pokémon to protect me…I know I was kind of rude, but would you help me get him to Aquacorde?”  
Shauna considered for a moment, then nodded. “You’re right, Austin, you were kind of rude. But we will help.”  
“I guess that settles that,” Tierno replied with a noticeably sarcastic edge.  
Trevor shoved his shoulder gently, “Now you hush,” he said under his breath.  
But Austin didn’t seem to notice their remarks. “Thanks, Shauna. Here’s your winnings, by the way,” he said as he pulled out his Trainer Card and clicked a button. Shauna watched as the money listed on her trainer card increased. “Maybe I can watch you guys make some captures along the way.”  
“Well that would be fine, Austin.” Shauna then turned back towards Aquacorde Town and began to walk, Trevor and Tierno abreast just behind her and Austin trailing shortly after the boys.  
Just as they reached the edges of Aquacorde’s bridge, the tall grass rustled around Shauna.  
“Oh wow!” Shauna exclaimed, knowing already what was to come.  
“Get ready, Shaunee,” Tierno called to her.  
Shauna was prepared, already drawing her Poké Ball containing Spi-P. Then the grass parted and a small Pokémon stuck its head up at her.  
Shauna took several steps back and deployed Spi-P with a cry, “Let’s go, Spi-P!”  
Her opponent was a rabbit-like Pokémon, covered in gray fur. The tips of its long ears were dark brown, as was some longer fur around its neck.  
Shauna drew her Pokédex and then waited a moment for the response.  
“It’s a Bunnelby,” she said to her companions.  
The Bunnelby looked at her with curiosity, then it saw Spi-P. Curiosity changed in an instant to a frown, and it rushed forward into a Tackle. Spi-P dropped into a defensive stance, taking the blow solidly.  
“Okay, Spi-P, use Vine Whip!”  
Spi-P sprouted vines and struck, knocking Bunnelby back.  
“Now, use Tackle!”  
Spi-P then rushed forward, shoulder-tackling Bunnelby solidly. The blow knocked Bunnelby onto its back, and Shauna pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it at Bunnelby. Bunnelby was sucked in, and the Ball fell to the ground.  
It shook three times, then clicked. Bunnelby was caught!  
Shauna picked up the Poké Ball and held it up for her friends to see. “I did it, you guys! I caught a Pokémon!”  
She then drew her Pokédex and held up the Poké Ball for it to analyze. As Trevor and Tierno came to stand beside her, she read out the entry.  
“They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through.”  
She then clicked the summary screen, looking over Bunnelby’s information. “Female with the Ability Pickup…And with those ears…”  
Shauna picked up the Poké Ball and stared at it for a moment. “How’s about…Ears-P? I think it’ll like that name.”  
“So you like the letter ‘P,’ I guess?” Austin piped up from behind her.  
“Yeah, it’s my favorite,” Shauna replied. “Now how’s about we get to Aquacorde and get your Zigzagoon healed?”

…

A short while later, having healed Tierno, Shauna, and Austin’s Pokémon, the quartet was back on the trail. The sun was high, and everyone was feeling the heat. Even the wild Pokémon seemed to be avoiding it; they had been unmolested for the entire length of the Route.  
“Come on, guys, let’s just push ahead to the forest,” Shauna said as she wiped sweat from her brow.  
“It’s a lot shadier in there, what with all the trees,” Austin added.  
“So I would assume,” Trevor replied, his voice carrying a noticeable edge.  
Shauna sighed inwardly. Trevor and Tierno didn’t like Austin, after his earlier rudeness to her, and truthfully she didn’t much care for him either. But the trio had decided to let him stick around until they reached Santalune City, since Austin knew the shortest path through the forest. And she thought he was doing better at his manners. Why couldn’t her friends just let the past be in the past?  
“There’s the forest entrance, guys!” Tierno pointed ahead from atop the small rise he was standing on, having gotten ahead of the others. Shauna, Trevor, and Austin made their ways up the rise as well, and could see clearly what he was talking about. Santalune Forest was a nearly impenetrable wall of thick, old trees, stretching as far as they could see in any direction, and broken at the end of Avance Trail by a gap where several trees had been removed in the past.  
The quartet entered the forest only minutes later, with Austin rushing to the front to enter first.  
“Oh, the shade feels so nice!”  
Shauna arrived only moments later, and she immediately felt the cooling effect of the shade. Despite the tree cover, it was possible to see quite a distance along the paths.  
Tierno entered the forest and looked around. “Kind of dark in here, isn’t it?”  
Trevor arrived last, and he pulled out his Pokédex. “I bet there are all kinds of wild Pokémon to be found in here…”  
“Oh, there’s a few, yeah,” Austin replied. “There’s tall grass here just like the trail.”  
“And there’s one over there,” Tierno said, pointing past the others.  
Shauna, Austin, and Trevor turned, and could see a small Pokémon on the trunk of a nearby tree. It looked like a caterpillar, with a dark, six-legged body and a large head sprouting sparse white hairs. A small ruff of white fur circled its neck. Trevor read off the entry from his Pokédex before any of the others could draw theirs.  
“It’s a Scatterbug.”  
“A Bug-type! The Santalune Gym Leader loves those,” Austin piped up.  
“Really? I suppose I’ll join my friends in making a capture, then,” Trevor said as he drew his Poké Ball. “Petard, up and about!”  
The Fox Pokémon chirped happily as she was released, grinning widely at Trevor.  
The Scatterbug looked surprised, but then it spat a stringy white substance from its mouth at Petard. A glob of the stuff struck her left front paw, and the startled Petard found it was stuck fast to the ground.  
“All right, Petard, let’s weaken it with an Ember!”  
Austin stepped forward then, “Trevor, that might not be a good idea.”  
“We’ll see.”  
Petard inhaled, then spat a small flame at the Scatterbug. It struck dead on, and Scatterbug simply fell from the trunk to the ground.  
“I told you so…” Austin said in a low voice.  
“What do you mean?” Trevor asked.  
“Your Fennekin’s impressive. But if you faint a wild Pokémon, it can’t be captured. You should have tried a weaker move, if you ask me.”  
“Noted,” Trevor replied. “Petard, return,” and the Poké Ball sucked her back up.  
“Well, lesson learned, I guess,” Shauna replied. “Now how’s about we press on?”

…


	6. Some Friends and Some Foes in Santalune Forest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids continue into the forest...

#### March 1

…

“How’s about we spread out? There’s only one exit, anyways,” Austin said to the others.  
Trevor spoke up first, “Well, we should stay in groups of two. Being caught alone by the wild Pokémon in this fores-”  
Austin cut him off with a raised hand. “That Scatterbug we saw earlier? That’s as strong as anything you’ll find in here, really. I’m sure you guys can handle them, especially if I could.”  
“I think Trevor’s right,” Shauna responded. “I’ll go with you, and Trevor and Tierno can make their own way. Right, guys?”  
“Yeah, I think we’ll manage,” Tierno replied. “Let’s go left along this path for now, Trevs. Shaunee and Austin can go right.”  
“Well, all right,” Trevor said with a slight sigh, and then he marched off along with Tierno.  
The two boys walked a short distance until they were certain Austin was out of earshot, and then Tierno spoke. “Frankly, Shaunee can keep him. Rude jerk of a kid.”  
Trevor snorted, then replied, “I don’t know how she’s going to manage. She’s going to need a lot of patience.”  
Tierno laughed heartily at that as they continued. They walked for only a few more moments in silence, spreading out to walk several paces from each other. Suddenly, there was a sharp cry at Trevor’s feet, and he looked down sharply.  
A Pokémon’s face thrust up from the grass, and Trevor recognized it as a Scatterbug like the one he had fought just minutes before.  
“Oh, another one! Try weak attacks, like Austin said,” Tierno advised.  
Trevor stepped back, giving himself space to deploy Petard with a cry, “Up and about, Petard!”  
The Scatterbug cowered, and Trevor seized the advantage. “Petard, use Scratch!”  
The Fox Pokémon rushed forward, swiping with one forepaw to claw at her opponent. The blow struck, and Scatterbug spat a glob of string in response. It landed on the side of Petard’s face, and she glowered at Scatterbug.  
“Try Scratch again!”  
Petard followed her orders and struck again, though Trevor could tell she wanted to let loose with fire. Scatterbug looked quite weak, but it still mustered the energy to rush forward into a Tackle. Petard dodged, and then looked to her Trainer for orders.  
“That’ll do, I think,” Trevor said as he drew a Poké Ball and threw it at Scatterbug, crying, “Poké Ball, go!”  
The Pokémon disappeared within, and Trevor watched as the Ball shook three times, then clicked.  
“Oh wow! Did you see, Tierno, I caught a Pokémon!”  
He rushed over to Tierno, drawing his Pokédex as he went and then reading Scatterbug’s entry.  
“The Scatterdust Pokémon. ‘The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate.’”  
“Maybe you should get some of that powder, Trevs,” Tierno nudged Trevor gently with his elbow as he made the joke.  
“You...!” Trevor pretended at offense, then looked at the Poké Ball that contained Scatterbug.  
“Considering your way with string, I think you’ll be…Tisseur.”  
“What? You Lumiosans and your fancy words…”  
“Oh, hush. Now how’s about we try to find Shauna and Austin?”

…

Having embarked down the path leading right, Shauna and Austin made it around a corner, where they were met with a surprising sight.  
A blonde girl stood in the pathway, her back to them. She was engaged in battle, commanding a small yellow rodent Pokémon that Shauna’s Pokédex identified as Pikachu. Her opponent was a small red monkey-like Pokémon, identified as Pansear. Pansear seemed to be losing, panting heavily and sporting multiple bruises. The girl drew a Poké Ball from her bag and threw it at Pansear, calling out “Poké Ball, go!”  
The Poké Ball flashed once, twice, then paused…before bursting open to release Pansear. Before the girl could react, it rushed off into the trees.  
“Dang! I was so close, too!”  
Shauna and Austin approached her, with Austin stepping ahead. “Bad luck, huh?”  
The girl jolted to attention, having not noticed her onlookers. “Oh my goodness! I mean, hello. Sorry,” she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, “you startled me.”  
Shauna stepped forward, extending a hand. “Hi there, I’m Shauna, and this is Austin. Pleased to meet you!”  
The girl took her hand and shook it. “I’m Anna, nice to meet you as well.”  
“You look like a pretty good Trainer, Anna,” Austin said. “Your Pikachu was really handling that battle.”  
“Thank you, Austin. He is pretty well trained.”  
“I’d love for my Pokémon to meet yours, Anna,” Shauna said as she pulled out two Poké Balls. She held them out and deployed with her usual cry.  
“Let’s go, Spi-P and Ears-P!”  
Her Pokémon materialized and faced Anna’s Pikachu. The three Pokémon each gazed at each other for a moment, and then Ears-P strode up to Pikachu, making a fighting stance.  
“Oh my, it looks like your Bunnelby wants a battle,” Anna said as she observed.  
“Apparently so. I’d love to have a battle, Anna, if you’re up for it.”  
“Quite up for it, Shauna. Call back your Chespin and we’ll make it fair.”  
“Sure,” Shauna replied as she drew a Poké Ball and recalled Spi-P. Pikachu was standing near Anna, and Ears-P paced back and forth before her Trainer.  
“You ready, Shauna?”  
“Perfectly, Anna.”  
“Good. Pikachu, strike with Thunder Shock!” Pikachu dropped to all fours, pointing his tail upwards. It began to glow, and then a burst of lightning flew from the tip towards Ears-P. It struck squarely, knocking Ears-P onto her tail.  
“Okay, Ears-P, let’s get on the offensive! Tackle!”  
Ears-P rushed forward, but Pikachu simply jumped over her head at the last moment to dodge the blow. Pikachu shot off another Thunder Shock at Ears-P’s back, but she was barely able to turn and dodge it.  
“Try Tackle again, Ears-P!”  
Dropping her head, Ears-P rushed forward again, but Pikachu dodged as easily as before.  
“What are we going to do? Ears-P just isn’t keeping up,” Shauna said to herself. She drew out her Pokédex and pulled up the list of Ears-P’s moves. One stood out to her.  
“Ears-P, use Agility!”  
Ears-P turned to look at Shauna, then nodded. She began to run in place, doing so for several seconds before stopping abruptly.  
“Pikachu, strike!”  
Pikachu’s Thunder Shock crackled through the air towards Ears-P, but before it could hit, she was gone. An instant later, she appeared right in front of a surprised Pikachu, a wicked smirk on her face.  
Shauna grinned, pleased at her strategy’s effect. “Now Tackle, Ears-P!”  
Ears-P closed in quick as a blink, but Pikachu sidestepped her and avoided the attack.  
“Agility again, Ears-P!”  
Once more, Ears-P repeated her running, then turned to look at Pikachu.  
“Give it your all, Pikachu,” Anna ordered. “Thunder Shock!”  
“Dodge, then use…Leer, Ears-P!”  
Ears-P turned to the ground for a moment, then looked straight at Pikachu with glowing red eyes. Red energy flashed around Pikachu’s body for a moment, then vanished.  
“Pikachu, all speed!” Anna seemed to be catching on to Shauna’s strategy, and she was panicked.  
“Tackle, Ears-P!”  
Pikachu jumped into the air to dodge, but Ears-P simply leapt up after him and struck. Pikachu fell out of the air, landing hard but managing to rise. But Ears-P capitalized, and struck with another Tackle. This time, Pikachu didn’t get back up. Anna looked at her Pokédex and returned Pikachu with a grim expression.  
“I’ve lost. Good battling, Shauna,” she said, extending her hand.  
“Good battling as well, Anna,” Shauna said as she shook Anna’s hand.  
“I suppose I should make my way back to Ouvert Way. I hope to see you both again,” Anna said, and then she turned and strode down the path at a brisk pace. In moments she had turned a corner and was gone.  
“I think we should follow her,” Austin piped up after a moment.  
Ears-P leaned forward and began using her ears to scratch at the ground, and Shauna walked up next to her. “What’s up, Ears-P?”  
Seconds later, Ears-P stepped back, and Shauna could see that something was hidden in the ground.  
“Oh gosh, what’s this?”  
She reached down and pulled at the object, which came free easily from the soil. Austin walked over to her, trying to look over her shoulder. “What is it, Shauna?”  
“It’s a Potion. That’s weird…how did she know it was here?”  
“She has the Pickup Ability, right? Just like my Zigzagoon. He does the same thing sometimes,” Austin replied.  
“Interesting. Now how about we keep moving?” Shauna replied. She started to walk along the path, Austin following her. It was only a matter of moments before the quiet was broken by Austin’s scream.

…


	7. Forest Frights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Austin opens up a bit...

#### March 1

…

Shauna turned sharply as she heard Austin’s scream. Austin was cowering, with a small Pokémon poking out of the grass before him. Shauna pulled out her Pokédex, which identified it as a Caterpie. The small Bug must have been startled by his steps, and Austin startled by it.  
“Austin, are you okay?”  
“No! G-get it away, please!”  
“Why are you scared of a little bug?” Shauna stepped over towards him, and Caterpie responded by spitting a line of string at her. It advanced on Austin, who remained paralyzed by the sight of it.  
“Austin, fight!”  
“I c-can’t! Y-you get rid of it!”  
Shauna sighed heavily, drawing a Poké Ball and pointing it to Caterpie. “Let’s go, Ears-P!”  
Ears-P dropped into a fighting stance as soon as she materialized, facing Caterpie down.  
“Tackle, Ears-P!” Shauna said determinedly.  
Ears-P rushed forward, easily hitting Caterpie and knocking it back. Caterpie spit a line of string, which Ears-P dodged easily. She transitioned into a Tackle again, and struck Caterpie powerfully.  
“That’s enough, Ears-P. Good job!”  
Shauna drew another Poké Ball, and threw it with a cry, “Poké Ball, go!”  
The Poké Ball sucked Caterpie in, and started to shake. Austin started to rise as it shook once, twice, three times…and then clicked.  
“Caterpie, eh?” Shauna pulled out her Pokédex and waited for its analysis to complete.  
“For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies.”  
She looked at the Poké Ball considerately. “I think I’ll call you…String-P. That’s a nice name.”  
“You can’t think of keeping it!” Austin was fully upright, and fully angry, apparently.  
“Well, you don’t seem to want it,” Shauna said, thrusting out the Poké Ball to him. Austin pushed her hand away gently, scowling strongly.  
“No, I definitely don’t.”  
“That was something, though. Wouldn’t have thought you’d be afraid of Bug Pokémon.”  
Austin looked away, crossing his arms. “I have my reasons, okay. Stop judging me.”  
“I’m not. I’m curious as to how you made it through here before, though.”  
“I was in a hurry, let’s just say. I didn’t stay long, and I used a Repel to drive away all the Pokémon, especially the Bugs. I’ve got another one here, and I’m using it right now,” he said as he drew a small canister from his jacket pocket.  
“You are not!” Shauna was livid at the idea. “I still want to see and capture some Pokémon while I’m here, you know.”  
She stood for a moment, thinking, before speaking again. “And you watched Trevor battle that Scatterbug earlier without a complaint. Care to explain that?”  
“It was far away. I don’t get scared unless they’re up close.”  
“And aren’t you here to capture some Pokémon, too? There must be more than just Bugs in this forest, we’ll just find some of those.”  
Austin still looked upset. Shauna held out a hand to him, “And I’ll drive away all the Bugs, okay? Promise.” He looked back to her and took her hand, then shook it.  
“I’m holding you to that. But I’ll be staying behind you in case more show up.”  
“Fine, Austin. Just try not to blow out my ears, okay?”  
“I’ll try,” he mumbled in response.  
“Good. Now let’s see what else we can find. Maybe a Pansear, like Anna was trying to catch…” Her voice trailed off as she started to walk, and Austin followed close behind.

…

Trevor and Tierno continued with walking, Trevor still fairly giddy at his first capture.  
“I wonder what his evolutions will be like. Bugs tend to become bigger Bugs, according to what I’ve read.”  
Tierno looked over with a smile, “I’m happy for you, for what it’s worth. Petard and him should make a great team,” he said with some sarcasm.  
Trevor chuckled at that, then replied, “They’ll get along eventually. I’m sure of it.”  
The duo continued to walk for some minutes, until they saw a girl standing in the path before them. She was looking up a tree; as Trevor and Tierno followed her gaze, they could see that she was looking at a small Pokémon, a brown worm with a spike on its head. As Trevor was about to catch her attention, she called to it. “Weedle, have you found the leaves we need yet?”  
The Pokémon looped upside down to face her, then shook its head. The girl drew a Poké Ball from her bag and pointed at it. “Weedle, return!”  
Weedle was sucked in, and then Tierno spoke: “Hi there!”  
The girl turned, sweeping a blond bang out of her face before responding. “Oh hello. I’m Lise, student of the Santalune City Pokémon Trainer’s School. And you are…?”  
“I’m Tierno,” he responded with a big grin.  
“And I’m Trevor,” his friend piped up from behind him.  
“Well, I’m pleased to meet you both. The forest is very quiet today; you two are the first Trainers I’ve seen who aren’t classmates of mine.”  
“Well that’s interesting,” Trevor replied. “What were you doing with Weedle, out of curiosity?”  
“Looking for young yew leaves, they’re her favorite food. But I haven’t found any that she likes…I think they’re too old,” Lise looked sad as she said the last words.  
“Well, I’ve got something that might help,” Tierno replied. He reached into his bag and drew a pouch out of it. “Poké Puffs! All Pokémon love them!”  
“Well, my teacher prefers that our Pokémon get a natural diet, where possible. But thank you,” Lise replied, noticeably happier.  
Trevor suddenly shuddered, stepping quickly from the spot where he had been standing. “The ground…it shook underneath me, just now!”  
“Oh, I think I know why, Trevor.” Lise stepped over to stand on the spot, then shouted at the ground, “Bunnelby, come on out!”  
“Bunnelby?” Trevor was quizzical until a small grey head with large ears burst up from the ground in front of Lise. The rabbit-like body followed a moment later, and recognition dawned on Tierno’s face.  
“It’s just like Shauna’s, eh Trevs?”  
“Indeed, the same kind of Pokémon,” Trevor responded.  
“Shauna’s a friend of yours, I guess?” Lise drew another Poké Ball and returned Bunnelby.  
“Yes, she set off down a different path through the forest,” Trevor replied. “We’re trying to make our way to her, actually.”  
“Okay, I see. And what Pokémon do you have, Trevor?”  
“Oh! Let me introduce you,” Trevor said as he drew two Poké Balls. “Up and about, Petard! Up and about, Tisseur!”  
Petard and Tisseur materialized facing Lise. Petard took one glance at Tisseur, then scowled and turned her face from the smaller Pokémon. Tisseur, for his part, didn’t seem phased by this.  
“You’ve got your work cut out for you, Trevs,” Tierno mumbled.  
“Oh hush,” Trevor replied.  
“They’re so cute!” Lise leaned down to the two Pokémon, reaching out to pet both of their heads. “We simply must have a battle, Trevor!”  
“A battle? I’m…not sure, Lise,” Trevor responded.  
“Oh, go on, Trevs. It’ll be good practice for Santalune’s Gym,” Tierno piped in.  
“Yes, just a fun little match. How’s about Weedle versus your Scatterbug, to start?”  
“Well, all right,” Trevor replied, returning Petard as Lise returned her Bunnelby. Both Trainers drew their Pokédexes, checked their Pokémon’s moves, and then shouted an order as one.  
“Come on, Weedle, give it a Poison Sting!”  
“Up and about, Tisseur! String Shot!”  
Weedle reared her head back, and Trevor watched as her spike took on a purple glow. A moment later, she pointed it straight at Tisseur and a purple spike-shaped burst of energy shot from it. The Poison Sting hit Tisseur dead on, causing him to roll onto his back. But in an instant, he was upright again, spitting a glob of string as ordered. The string struck Weedle’s side, sticking some of her legs to the ground.  
“Most intense battle between tiny bugs I’ve ever seen,” Tierno quipped.  
“Hush, Tierno!” Lise and Trevor responded as one, before turning to the battle once again.

…


	8. Trevor’s Forest Fight, Austin’s Forest Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Lise conclude their battle, and Austin and Shauna find some more excitement...

#### March 1

…

Lise pointed vigorously as she ordered her Weedle again. “Poison Sting!”  
Trevor grimaced. “Try to evade it, Tisseur!”  
But Tisseur’s stubby legs couldn’t carry it quickly enough, and the second Poison Sting struck home. This one hit Tisseur dead in the forehead, and Trevor gasped. But Tisseur shrugged off the hit once again, rearing up and shaking its body at Weedle.  
Trevor pulled out his Pokédex to check Tisseur’s moves. “Time for offense, Tisseur. Use Tackle!”  
Tisseur nodded, then rushed forward as quickly as he could to strike Weedle. With her legs pinned by string, she couldn’t evade, and Tisseur’s blow connected. Trevor grinned.  
“Good work, Tisseur! Do that again!”  
Lise was positively fuming. “Oh, Poison Sting again, Weedle!”  
Tisseur was quicker this time, and it struck with Tackle. Weedle’s retaliation attack went wide, and now Trevor was grinning even wider.  
“Tackle again, Tisseur!”  
Lise, desperate, decided to change tactics. “String Shot, Weedle!”  
But Tisseur was faster once again, and his Tackle struck home before Weedle could execute her move. She rolled over and curled inwards, until her head almost touched her tail. Lise gasped, and then drew a Poké Ball.  
“You’ve won this round, Trevor,” she said as she returned Weedle.  
“But you won’t be so lucky this time! Come on, Bunnelby!”  
Trevor returned Tisseur as well, then drew another Poké Ball. “Up and about, Petard!”  
The two Pokémon materialized facing each other. Bunnelby gave a brisk nod, while Petard bared her teeth and smirked.  
Lise jumped on the offensive, shouting, “Bunnelby, use Leer!”  
“Petard, use Scratch!”  
Petard rushed forward and swiped with a paw at Bunnelby, who raised an arm to block the blow. Then Bunnelby’s eyes flashed solid red, and red energy flashed around Petard for an instant before vanishing.  
“That doesn’t look good,” Trevor mumbled.  
“Petard, use Ember!”  
Lise smirked as she ordered, “Use Tackle, Bunnelby!”  
Petard stepped back, and the orange fur in her ears began to glow. Then she spat out a ball of fire straight at Bunnelby. It hit straight on, but Bunnelby kept coming to Tackle Petard powerfully. Petard screeched and flew back from the blow.  
Trevor was shocked. “Oh no! Petard, are you okay?”  
Petard rose shakily, giving him a firm nod. She then turned to Bunnelby, who stomped the ground once in response. Lise smirked at Trevor.  
“Told you, didn’t I?”  
Trevor simply ordered again, “Ember!”  
“Tackle, Bunnelby!”  
Petard spat her fire, and Bunnelby rushed through it again. But Bunnelby’s fur was smoldering, and although the attack hit Petard, she was able to remain standing. Bunnelby looked confused at that, and then it grimaced as the fur on one ear sparked into flames for a moment.  
Lise drew her Pokédex and checked Bunnelby’s condition. “Oh no, it’s been burned!”  
Trevor glanced down at Petard, then gave another command. “Petard, Ember!”  
Lise pointed as she gave the order, “Bunnelby, use Leer!”  
Petard’s Ember hit straight on, but Bunnelby stood still as her eyes flashed red again. The red energy flashed over Petard’s body, and she growled and let the fur in her ears glow.  
Bunnelby’s front paw sparked, and it waved one hand frantically. Lise looked at her Pokédex, then to Bunnelby.  
“One more round of that and we’re done for, Bunnelby.”  
Bunnelby’s expression changed to one of determination, and it took up a fighting stance, staring Petard down. Petard scratched at the ground, then shook her head.  
“Bunnelby, use Tackle!”  
“Petard, dodge it and use Ember!”  
Bunnelby started forward again, but just before it made contact, Petard leapt aside. The Fox Pokémon then spat another flame, hitting Bunnelby in the side. Bunnelby swayed on her feet, then her ears flopped down and she fell over, fainted. Lise returned her to her Poké Ball.  
“Well, I suppose the better Trainer won, Trevor,” Lise looked up at him with a smile. “You fight better than most of my classmates.”  
“I appreciate the compliment, Lise. You were doing well, as well, I think.”  
“Say, if you haven’t got any more Pokémon, how are you going to get home?” Tierno asked, with a concerned look.  
Lise drew a small canister from a pocket at her waist. “I was given a Repel for precisely this situation. It should last long enough for me to rejoin my teacher and classmates back on Route 3.”  
“Well if you wouldn’t mind,” Tierno replied, “Me and Trevs could escort you back. We can protect you and you can save a Repel.”  
“You’re very kind, Tierno. I’d be happy to have you guys along!”  
“Well then,” Trevor piped up, looking down the path, “Let’s get going!”

…

Austin and Shauna had trudged along quietly for some time. Shauna looked back to him and asked, “Is it much further to the exit?”  
Austin took a quick glance around before replying, “No, I don’t think so. Just a few more minutes, probably.”  
“Good, I’m starting to want-” Shauna’s reply was cut off by a screech from behind her. She turned to see a small Pokémon, a green colored monkey, had appeared in the grass before him. Austin had his Pokédex out first.  
“It’s a…Pansage!”  
Austin drew his Poké Ball and cried out, “Fight to capture, Zigzagoon!”  
His Pokémon materialized on the forest floor, letting out a sharp cry. Pansage took up a fighting stance.  
“Tackle, Zigzagoon!”  
Zigzagoon shook his tail and rushed forward, striking Pansage head on. The monkey took a step back, then rushed forward to lash a paw out at Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon nimbly dodged, then waited for Austin’s response.  
“Hmm…” Austin thought for a moment, then yelled out, “Tail Whip, Zigzagoon!”  
Zigzagoon turned his back to Pansage, then wagged his tail. Pansage looked confused at the motion for a moment, but then it rushed forward again. As Zigzagoon turned to defend himself, Pansage stopped just short of him and its eyes flashed red. Red energy coursed around Zigzagoon’s body in response.  
“Oh no, Leer!” Austin cried.  
“Try another Tackle, Zigzagoon!”  
Zigzagoon rushed forward, but his attack went wide and failed to hit. Pansage Scratched again, knocking Zigzagoon to the ground. Pansage rushed forward again, but Austin cried out, “Growl, Zigzagoon!”  
Zigzagoon let out a piercing cry that made Pansage flinch, and it struck only a glancing blow. Zigzagoon pulled himself to his feet and ran back to Austin, awaiting instructions.  
“Focus, buddy. Try another Tackle, okay?”  
Zigzagoon nodded, then rushed forward. Somehow, his Tackle struck home, and Pansage collapsed. Austin drew a Poké Ball, then threw it with a cry, “Poké Ball, go!”  
The Ball sucked Pansage in, landed on the ground, then shook once, twice, three times…then clicked.  
“Wow, I caught a Pansage!” Austin picked Zigzagoon up and helped him clear his vision. “Good job, Zigzagoon!” He drew his Poké Ball and returned Zigzagoon, then pulled out his Pokédex.  
“Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. ‘It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress.’”  
Shauna walked over and picked up the Poké Ball, then handed it to him. “Are you going to nickname it, Austin?”  
Austin reached over and took the Ball from her, then put it at his waist. “I’m not supposed to…It’s a Trainers’ School policy.”  
“Really?” Shauna was surprised to hear that.  
“We’re not allowed to nickname any Pokémon that we’re given or that we catch until after we’ve graduated. That’s next week for me, if I pass the test.”  
“This Trainers’ School…it sounds like an interesting place,” Shauna replied.  
A voice rang out from further up the trail, “Shauna! Austin!”  
Shauna recognized the voice and a smile broke out on her face. “Trev-P!”  
Trevor, Tierno, and a girl she didn’t recognize walked up to her and Austin. Austin walked up to the girl, a smile starting on his face. “Lise, how are you doing?”  
She stepped right up and gave a quick hug in response. “Oh, I’ve been doing fine. Trevor beat me in a battle, and so he and Tierno decided to walk me back to Santalune.”  
“He did? Wow…you’ve got to tell me that story.”  
Shauna walked up to them then, Trevor and Tierno slightly behind her. “You two know each other, I guess?”  
Austin turned to Shauna, putting an arm around Lise’s shoulders. “We’re classmates at the Trainer’s School, and the best of friends!”  
Lise continued, “And you must be Shauna. Trevor and Tierno mentioned you.”  
The two groups of friends caught up with each other, Trevor and Shauna delighted to hear of the other’s new captures. After a couple of minutes, Tierno broke up the excited conversations with a raised voice.  
“Hey, everybody, how’s about we get out of this forest? Santalune waits for no one, right?”  
Lise turned to him and replied, “Well, all right. We still have Ouvert Way to cross, after all.”  
And then the group of five all strode together, exiting the trees and into the sun again.

…


	9. Ouvert Arena, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have bested Santalune Forest! But more challenges still await them...

#### March 1

…

The group of Trainers stared out along Route 3. The terrain was hilly, but a clear path was visible, with tall grass some distance off. A small lake was visible to their left, as well.  
Shauna stepped to the front, then turned to her friends and Austin. “It looks like a fun place. Let’s go find some Pokémon, guys!”  
“Hopefully there’s some new Pokémon to be found…” Trevor replied.  
Lise also stepped forward, looking back and forth along the path before her. “Hopefully my classmates are still to be found…”  
Trevor perked up at that. “Your classmates, Lise?”  
“Yes, Austin & I were with a group from Santalune City’s Trainers’ School. We’re among the older students, so we were allowed into the forest. The younger students and our teacher should be around here…”  
“Hey Lise, is that you?” A small voice piped up from somewhat further down the path, and Shauna looked back to Lise.  
Trevor took the words out of her mouth. “One of your friends, I’m guessing?”  
“I think it’s…Oliver?” Lise responded.  
“It is me, Lise! You an' Austin sure were gone a long time!” A small boy stepped from around the corner. He had brown curly hair, and wore an orange jacket with two Poké Balls at his waist.  
“Oliver’s one of the Preschool class, so he’s learning fundamentals of Pokémon battling,” Lise explained.  
“Say, who’re your friends?” The small boy looked back and forth at the newcomers.  
Austin stepped forward then with a wide grin, “These guys, Oliver, are a bunch of super-skilled trainers coming from Aquacorde Town! Meet Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno,” he said, pointing to each in turn.  
“Super-skilled? I-I don’t know about that…” Trevor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the compliment.  
“Shauna is, for sure! She even beat my Zigzagoon, Oliver…” Austin trailed off at that, apparently remembering the humbling defeat.  
“Well if she’s so skilled, maybe she could teach me some moves! How about it, Shauna?” Oliver plucked his two Poké Balls from his waistband and held them out towards Shauna, putting on a smirk.  
“Oh, you’re spunky, Oliver!” she responded with a giggle. “I’d be happy to battle you!”  
“Well,” Tierno interjected, “if you guys are going to do that, I guess the rest of us will just go on ahead, if that’s cool…”  
Shauna grinned at her friend and responded, “Go on ahead, Tierno. I’m sure I can catch up with you guys once I’m done here.”  
Watching as her friends all continued off along the pathway, Shauna turned to Oliver then. “Let’s make this two-on-two, just to be fair, OK?”  
“Sounds good to me, Shauna! Go, Caterpie,” Oliver cried, throwing one Poké Ball.  
“Oh that’s cute! I have a Caterpie too!” Shauna drew a Poké Ball from her Bag and pointed it forward. “Let’s go, String-P!”  
Bursting forth, String-P and Oliver’s Caterpie stared at each other, awaiting commands from their Trainers.  
“Go on, Caterpie, Tackle!”  
“String-P, use String Shot!”  
String-P managed to strike first, letting loose a stream of silk that wrapped around the front of her opponent’s body. But Oliver’s Caterpie managed to struggle forward anyway, getting in a good blow. String-P slunk back, looking to Shauna for instruction.  
“OK, String-P, use Tackle!”  
“Caterpie, Tackle again!”  
String-P darted forward, managing to strike a blow that sent Caterpie onto its side. But Caterpie wasn’t down; it curled its body and managed to get in a Tackle of its own in response. String-P was looking quite weary now.  
“String-P, you can do this! Another Tackle!”  
“Caterpie, dodge!”  
But Oliver’s strategy was in vain; String-P managed to get in a powerful blow that struck Caterpie straight in the head. Caterpie fell back and crumpled, its big eyes closing. Oliver pulled out his Poké Ball and pointed to it.  
“Caterpie, return...” he said in a low voice. He looked at the Poké Ball for a moment, then looked back to Shauna.  
“You’re not beating my next Pokémon so easily…”

…

The others continued a short distance down the path, with Tierno taking the lead as the wind picked up.  
“I love the air here!” He took a loud breath and spun once as he said this. “It’s so fresh and clean! Must be the grass!”  
Trevor chuckled at his friend, before replying. “It probably is, yes. Very different from home…”  
“I’ve been here so much,” Lise responded, “I barely notice it. But he’s right.”  
“I wonder where the other kids are?” Austin asked loudly from the back of the group. “Oliver wouldn’t be here just by himself, right?”  
As if on cue, a small girl crested the nearest hill, blond pigtails flapping in the breeze. “Lise! Austin!”  
She rushed forward towards the group, and Lise called out to her, “Ella, be careful!”  
The little girl made it down the hill without incident, and continued up to the group. Her gaze flicked to Tierno and Trevor. “Hey, who are these guys?”  
Lise responded first. “They’re Trainers we met in the forest. Rather new, but skillful. Their names are Tierno and Trevor,” and she pointed each out in turn.  
“Nice to meet you,” Ella replied. “Say Lise, you want to battle with me? My Pichu’s learned a new trick!”  
“I’m afraid I can’t, Ella. My Pokémon were defeated in the forest,” she said with a sideways glance at Trevor.  
“Aww, that’s too bad! I really wanted to show off Pichu’s new trick…”  
“But,” She gave Trevor another look as she spoke, “maybe Trevor would like to battle you? I’ll watch, so I can see it too.”  
Trevor looked at Lise, then to Ella with a smile. “Well sure, I suppose I could give you a battle, Ella. Have you ever seen a Scatterbug before?”  
“No…?”  
“Up and about, Tisseur!” The Bug-type Pokémon appeared in a flash, letting out a short cry.  
“Oh, it’s so cute!”  
“Yes, he’s very cute. But I’m sure we’ll give you a real contest!”  
Ella looked up and drew a Poké Ball from her backpack. “We’ll see…” she said calmly. “Go, Pichu!”  
Pichu appeared, a small yellow Pokémon with yellow fur and pink spots on its cheeks. Its large ears were tipped with black, and its collar and short tail were the same color.  
"Now I'll show you her new move!"

…

Tierno had continued to walk along the path, and Austin looked up from Trevor and Ella’s battle just in time to see him go. He started off himself, giving Lise a quick wave. As he caught up to Tierno, he called out to the other boy.  
“Hey, Tierno! Where are you going?”  
Tierno stopped and turned to him. “Not far, I’m just looking for Pokémon like I said before…” He trailed off as he continued to walk.  
Austin shook his head, again calling out, “You’re awfully impatient, aren’t you?”  
Tierno didn’t even look back this time as he responded, “Maybe so! What’s it to you?”  
Austin rushed forward until they were abreast, “Just saying, dude. No offense meant.”  
“If you say so,” Tierno responded curtly. “Hey, is she from your class too?” He pointed to a girl standing near a bush shortly down the path. She was younger than the two boys, with dark skin and loosely curly hair. She looked up at that sound of Tierno’s voice.  
Austin paused a moment before answering, “Well, she’s from the year below us. Hi, Bridget!”  
Bridget began to walk towards them. She smiled at Austin before saying, “Hello as well, Austin. Who’s this with you?”  
“This is Tierno, a…friend of a friend.”  
“Pleased to meet you, Bridget!” He extended a hand to shake.  
She took it and shook gently, “Pleased as well, Tierno. Where are you coming from?”  
“Aquacorde Town, clear on the other side of the forest.”  
Bridget’s eyes widened. “Wow, from so far away? You’re a Trainer, I guess?”  
“I sure am! Want to meet my Pokémon?”  
“Would I!”  
“Time to shine, Meister!”  
Tierno’s Pokémon appeared in a flash, then rushed to stand by him.  
“He’s a little shy, is all…Say, Bridget, would you be up for a battle?”  
“I am supposed to be getting training… Sure, Tierno! Let’s battle!”

…


	10. Ouvert Arena, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids' battles are heating up, with surprises sure to come!

#### March 1

…

Tierno looked down and grinned at Meister, “OK buddy, start out with Pound!”  
Bridget stared at Tierno and pointed straight ahead, before ordering, “Bidoof, use Growl!”  
Bidoof let out a piercing cry, but Meister continued to rush forward, striking out with one hand at Bidoof’s side. The blow connected, but Bidoof was barely hurt.  
“Now Bidoof, use Tackle!”  
Bidoof turned sharply, and before Meister could react, he was slammed hard in the belly by Bidoof’s attack and fell over.  
“Meister! Be careful!”  
Meister got up, looking back to Tierno for orders.  
Tierno put his hand to his chin in thought, then exclaimed, “OK, Meister, try your Bubble!”  
“Bidoof,” Bridget cried, “Tackle again!”  
Meister took in a big breath, then spat forth a cloud of clear bubbles. Bidoof didn’t even try to dodge them, simply barreling forth to Tackle Meister, who dodged the blow nimbly.  
The Pokémon faced each other down, backs to their opposing Trainer, breathing heavily. It was obvious that they were both hurt; both Trainers knew that the next attack would decide the fight.  
“Bidoof,” Bridget said again, “use Growl again!”  
Bidoof bared its teeth, before once more letting loose a sharp cry. Meister stepped back, shivering slightly, before he looked up and caught a glance at Tierno. He was smiling calmly, and then he cried out excitedly, “Meister, buddy, I know you can do this!”  
Meister stopped shivering, then he crouched down, reaching to his back to grab a handful of bubbles. He then smeared the bubbles across his face; Tierno remembered his battle against Trix, where he had done the same thing. Mask assembled, Meister stood again, awaiting instructions.  
“Good job, Meister! Use Bubble again!”  
Bridget looked down at Bidoof, then back to Tierno. “OK, Bidoof, use your Tackle! Full strength!”  
Bidoof rushed forward, but Meister once more released his attack first. The bubbles struck dead on, and Bidoof stopped in its tracks before falling over, fainted. Bridget drew her Poké Ball and returned it, then looked up to Tierno.  
“You really are good! I need to work and get Bidoof stronger...”  
“Thanks, Bridget. You had us on the ropes, though; don’t sell yourself short!” Tierno gave a quick glance downward to Meister before drawing his Poké Ball and giving the order to “Return, Meister!”  
Austin walked up then, looking to Tierno before speaking. “Well with that done, what now? Should we just wait on the others to show up?”  
“I have sandwiches,” Bridget interjected, “if you guys want to have lunch with me?”  
“Sure thing, Bridget! Yeah, Austin, I guess we’ll wait…”

…

Azurill appeared, showing itself as a very small round Pokémon with bright blue skin, its tail tipped with a ball almost as big as itself. It steadied itself on small feet, and then Oliver smiled.  
“Azurill’s super-powerful! You definitely can’t handle her!”  
Shauna returned String-P to her Poké Ball, then chuckled as she drew another Ball. “We’ll see, Oliver. Let’s go, Spi-P!”  
Spi-P appeared, scratching the ground with one foot and putting his arms up in a fighting stance. Azurill cocked her head, then raised its tail and pouted at Spi-P.  
“Azurill, start out with a Tail Whip!”  
“Spi-P, use Tackle!”  
Spi-P rushed forward, knocking Azurill head over tail. As she righted herself, though, Azurill lowered her body and wagged her tail vigorously.  
“Azurill, continue with a Water Gun!”  
“Spi-P, hit it hard with a Vine Whip!”  
Spi-P sunk to all fours, as a pair of vines began to grow from his shoulders. The vines darted forward, both striking Azurill powerfully and knocking her on her back. Azurill stayed down for a moment, then rose shakily to her feet. She inhaled sharply, then spat a stream of water from her mouth at Spi-P. The attack caught Spi-P in the chest, and he staggered back a step.  
“Good job, Azurill! Keep that up!”  
“Spi-P, another Vine Whip should do it!”  
Spi-P executed his Vine Whip again, but this time Azurill was ready and able to dodge it, before retaliating with her Water Gun. Shauna pulled her Pokédex out and checked Spi-P’s health; he could probably endure another attack like that, and Shauna decided to keep at the battle.  
“Spi-P, try Tackle!”  
“Azurill, use Water Gun again!”  
Spi-P rushed forward, but Azurill simply hopped out of his way. As he made to turn back towards her, she fired another Water Gun attack. This one hit Spi-P right in the side of his belly, and he collapsed.  
“Spi-P, come on! It shouldn’t have-” Shauna checked her Pokédex again, and gasped; Spi-P had fainted!  
“But how? That attack did barely any damage before…”  
“I dunno? Maybe it was a cri- a cricical hit? We were learning about those in class just yesterday.”  
“Spi-P, return…” Shauna watched him get sucked back into his Poké Ball, and considered. String-P wasn’t at full strength…but she had agreed to a fair match. Besides, Azurill was pretty beaten too…  
“OK, String-P, let’s go!”  
String-P materialized, and Oliver grinned. “Azurill, Water Gun!”  
“String-P, use Tackle!”  
String-P rushed forward as fast as she could, tensing her body, then springing forward to strike Azurill. Azurill fell back, and didn’t rise. Oliver frowned as he drew another Poké Ball.  
“Azurill, return!” As Azurill was sucked back up, Oliver turned and walked a short distance away. Shauna could tell he was upset, and after returning String-P to her Poké Ball, she walked to a few steps behind him.  
“Oliver…that was a fun battle!”  
“No it wasn’t! I lost!”  
“You defeated Spi-P…that’s the first time that’s happened…” Shauna could see that her words were having no effect, so she decided to try a different tack. “Oliver, everybody loses…”  
“But I’ve never lost! I’m the toughest in my class!”  
“And you’re young, you’re learning. You can still learn from this, Oliver…” Shauna walked up, then reached out to put her left hand on Oliver’s left shoulder. “I won fair and square. I know you were proud of Azurill, but… No one Pokémon can always win. That’s something every Trainer learns.”  
Oliver turned to her, clearly on the verge of tears, “Then what do I do? To make Azurill stronger so she doesn’t lose again?”  
“Her strength isn’t the issue, Oliver. Half the battle is decided by the Trainer…” Shauna crouched now, to put herself level with him. “Like I said, you’re still learning. As long as you can learn from your mistakes, you’ll get stronger. You’ll know how to be better next time, and that’s the best anyone can do.”  
Oliver sniffled loudly, then started walking away towards the path. “I guess you’re right, Shauna…Want to help me find my teacher again?”  
“Sure, Oliver,” Shauna said as she walked up beside him, “I’d be happy to.”

…

“Pichu, show a Tail Whip!”  
Pichu dropped forward into a handstand, then wagged its tail at Tisseur before falling back to stand upright. He cocked his head at the curious display.  
Trevor remembered back to Austin and Shauna’s battle. “Tisseur, use String Shot!”  
Tisseur spat a glob of string that hit Pichu right in the chest. It looked down at the stringy stuff, then back to Ella.  
“Pichu, show a Thunder Shock!”  
Pichu rubbed its pink cheeks with its front paws vigorously, and Trevor could see sparks forming.  
“Tisseur, get ready to-”  
And then Pichu stuck its hands forward, throwing a small lightning bolt at Tisseur. The attack hit Tisseur dead on, throwing him on his side, and Trevor grimaced. But Tisseur was still active, and he rose to his feet unsteadily.  
“Tisseur, use String Shot again!”  
Tisseur once more spat a glob of string, this time hitting Pichu in the left foot. She struggled to unstick it for a moment, before Ella gave her an order, “Pichu, show us Thunder Shock again!”  
“Tisseur, use Tackle!”  
Pichu rubbed her cheeks again and shot forth a lightning bolt at Tisseur again. He barely dodged it, then continued forward to slam headlong into Pichu.  
“Pichu, show us Tail Whip!”  
“Tisseur, use Tackle again!”  
Pichu turned away from Tisseur and shook her tail before him. Tisseur simply barreled forward to slam into Pichu’s back. She fell forward, and Ella looked shocked.  
“Pichu, are you OK?”  
Pichu stayed on the ground, and Lise looked to Ella before calmly announcing, “Pichu has fainted. Trevor wins this battle!”  
“Oh…I thought for sure Pichu’s new trick would let me win…” Ella trailed off.  
Trevor drew his Poké Ball to return Tisseur, when his Pokédex rang instead. He drew it forth, noticing an alert that Tisseur had learned a new move: Stun Spore.  
“How interesting…Tisseur, re-” But his cry to return was cut off by Ella’s gasp, as Tisseur began to emit a bright light. “What’s going on?” he asked, looking to Lise.  
“I think Tisseur is…evolving!” And as the light faded, Trevor could see that Tisseur looked much different. The white fur had expanded to cover all but his head, which had new khaki markings. He checked his Pokédex again.  
“Congratulations! Tisseur evolved into Spewpa!”  
“Wow, Trevor, that was something!” Lise exclaimed as Ella ran up next to him.  
“Can I pet him? He looks even softer now!” Ella was standing next to Tisseur now, looking down as he looked up at her.  
“Sure, Ella, just for a moment,” Trevor replied. “Wow, I can’t wait to show the others!”  
“Show us what, Trev-P?” Shauna’s voice came ringing out as she rounded the corner with Oliver in tow.  
“Tisseur,” Trevor replied, pointing at his Pokémon, “just evolved!”  
“Oh wow, Trev-P! That’s amazing!” Shauna looked past him to see Tisseur’s new form. “Good work!”  
“Yeah, I suppose. Want to go show Tierno?”

…

Tierno, Austin, and Bridget were sitting in the shade of a tree eating sandwiches when Tierno saw his friends and the preschoolers coming up the path.  
“Hey guys, over here!” He beckoned, and the quintet on the road began to come to them.  
Bridget looked up as the group arrived. “I have sandwiches for everyone…and you should really get out of the sun, anyway.”  
“Sandwiches?” Shauna perked up at that. “What kind?”  
“Either Lum Berry jelly or Chesto Berry jelly,” Bridget said as she reached into her pack.  
“I’ll take Chesto Berry, please. I’m Shauna, by the way, what’s your name?”  
“I’m Bridget. And you are…?” she indicated Trevor as she spoke.  
“Trevor, Bridget. Pleased to meet you, and can I get a Lum Berry sandwich?”  
Sandwiches were doled around, and the group settled down for a pleasant lunch.

…


	11. Santalune Sights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally meet the student's teacher, and a certain journalist takes an interest in the trio from Vaniville...
> 
> (AN: Vaniville Trio is my new name for Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor as a group now. They did all start their journey from there, after all.)

#### March 1

…

After the group had all eaten their sandwiches, Austin was the first to rise. “Come on, our teacher won’t stay around all day! And I want to show him my new teammate!”  
Shauna rose next, stretching her legs as she replied, “Sure thing, Austin. We’re all getting up…”  
In only a minute, Bridget had picked up all their litter and the group was underway. Austin and Shauna took up the front, Trevor and Tierno were just behind them, Lise walked with the Preschoolers, and Bridget brought up the rear.  
After a few minutes of walking, Shauna looked to Austin and asked “So Austin, where is your teacher? Are they far?”  
“No, Shauna, Mr. Brighton should be waiting near the end of the Way. We should be there in just a short while.”  
“No hurry though, guys! I’m just loving the scenery…” Tierno piped up from behind them before trailing off.  
“What’s Mr. Brighton like, Lise?” Trevor looked back to her as he asked this.  
“He’s pretty hands-off, because he’s confident that we can handle ourselves. He’s teaching future Trainers, after all; he says that independence is the most important thing we can learn.”  
“I guess there’s something to that…” Trevor replied.  
“But,” Tierno interjected, “a journey really is best with friends!”  
“No doubt!” Shauna piped up from the front.  
The group continued to walk well into the afternoon, until Austin pointed out a man standing some distance down the pathway.  
“It’s him!” He went running down the pathway, continuing to cry out, “Mr. Brighton, it’s us!”  
“Austin, why are you…” Shauna trailed off as she noticed that the man, Mr. Brighton apparently, was standing with a woman as well. The group caught up as Austin, Mr. Brighton, and the woman turned to them. Austin and Mr. Brighton waved to them, while the woman stood back, hands behind her back.  
“Ah, there are my pupils!” Mr. Brighton announced in a deep but cheery voice. “Gather around, youngsters, my friend Ms. Alexa would like a photo!”  
Lise perked up, apparently curious. “A photo, Mr. Brighton?”  
“Yes, young lady,” the woman replied. “I’m Alexa, photojournalist for the Lumiose Press, winner of-”  
“ **THE** Alexa!? I can’t believe it!” Trevor rushed forward, stopping just before her.  
“Well I suppose _he_ already knows about my accolades…” she trailed off with a giggle, “and you all probably just want to cut to the chase. I’m doing an article about the Trainers’ School, and I’ve been in contact with Mr. Brighton about this.”  
She then stepped out into the pathway, pulling a camera from her bag. “Now, if the Trainers’ School students will please arrange themselves just on the other side of the pathway…” she said, pointing to the spot she meant. Austin and Lise stood, with Austin putting his right arm around Lise’s shoulders, while Bridget stood in front of them, one hand on each of the Preschooler’s shoulders.  
“Oh that looks lovely, guys!” Alexa held the camera to her face and crouched slightly. “Now smile!”  
Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor, meanwhile, moved to stand by Mr. Brighton. He looked at them each in turn with curiosity, then spoke, “You’re not students, nor are you from Santalune... How have you come to travel with today’s Expedition Group?”  
“Well,” Shauna piped up first, “we’re new Trainers too! We just got our starters yesterday, actually.”  
“Would you like to see them, Mr. Brighton?” Tierno asked.  
“Why certainly, young man.”  
The three friends all drew their Poké Balls in unison.  
“Let’s go, Spi-P!” “Time to shine, Meister!” “Up and about, Petard!”  
The three Pokémon appeared in front of their Trainers, looking about at the grass and feeling the afternoon breeze.  
“Ah, you got yours from Professor Sycamore himself, then…Lucky you!” He chuckled as he said that. “By the way, I didn’t catch your names…”  
The three friends looked sheepishly at each other, then quickly made introductions.  
“I see, I see…” Mr. Brighton replied, looking up as his students made their way back over.  
Alexa was looking into her camera, then she looked up and smiled at Mr. Brighton. “Your students are really photogenic! These will be excellent for my piece!”  
Mr. Brighton chuckled, then replied, “Happy to be of service, Alexa. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be getting my students back to school. But hopefully,” and now he looked to Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor, “you can see them again. Austin & Lise will probably start off their journeys next week, after all.”  
“Well,” Shauna replied, “we’ll be happy to meet them again! Right guys?” she asked, turning to Tierno & Trevor.  
Alexa looked at Mr. Brighton and waved to him and his group, “All right, Brighton, I’ll let you and the students be off. Safe travels home!”  
“You as well, Alexa. Come now, youngsters…” Mr. Brighton and his students began to walk away down the path. Alexa turned to the Vaniville trio, a smile on her face. “And just who are you three?”  
Introductions were made again, and Trevor gave a quick summary of their journey. Alexa paused for a moment, then smiled at them before speaking, “Well that sounds interesting indeed! Tell you what, since you’re new to Santalune City, I’ll give you a tour!”  
Trevor couldn’t possibly have grinned wider. “That would be lovely, Ms. Alexa! Come on, guys,” he exclaimed as he and Alexa began to walk down the pathway.  
Shauna and Tierno exchanged a knowing look, then followed along after them.  
Soon they were at the outskirts of Santalune City, marked by a stone gate emblazoned with the city’s name. Alexa led the group, turning as she passed through the gate.  
“Welcome to Santalune City, ‘A Traditional City.’ This place has everything budding Trainers need… The Trainers’ School, a full-service Pokémon Center, a Boutique…and of course, beautiful artworks. I’ll show you guys the Rose fountain shortly, but let me get you to the Pokémon Center first…”  
A short walk to the north later, the group came upon a large building with a red door and a large Poké Ball emblem on the roof. “This, kids, is a Pokémon Center. Come inside and I’ll show you the really good stuff,” Alexa said as she stepped within. The trio followed, each looking about at the unfamiliar space.  
Trevor stared straight ahead, at a counter attended by a pink-haired woman. Alexa walked up to the counter, then turned to the group before announcing, “This, you guys, is the Nurse! She can use specialized machines to treat your Pokémon’s injuries, and even revitalize fainted Pokémon. Nurses are found in every Pokémon center, and they offer their services completely free! Shauna, your Pokémon could use healing the most, so you can help me demonstrate!”  
Shauna stepped up to the counter, and the Nurse smiled at her, then spoke gently, “Good day! Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?”  
“Yes, please,” Shauna replied.  
“OK. I’ll take your Pokémon for a short while, then. Can I see your Trainer Card?”  
Shauna produced it, and the Nurse gave it a brief examination. “Alright, Ms. Shauna of Vaniville Town, ID 33296. I’ll call you when your Pokémon feel better.”  
Alexa gave the Nurse a smile, then turned back to Shauna. “Well that’s out of the way, now. What next…”  
Shauna looked to the right, and Alexa stepped before her to explain, “That’s the Poké Mart. It’s where you buy medicines, Poké Balls…you name it, it’ll probably be there. I’ll note, though, that the selection is based off of how many Gym Badges you have… after all, you’ll need stronger resources as you face tougher challenges.”  
She then stepped to Tierno, who was looking left. “That’s the changing room, where you can switch up your outfit. But you guys don’t need to worry about that for now.”  
Alex moved over to a bench, motioning for the trio to come with her. “Now, kids, we’ll just get all of your Pokémon healed, and I can start the real Santalune tour!”

…

After all of the kids had gotten back their healed Pokémon, they followed Alexa outside. She began walking to the east, then turned north until they reached a large fountain. The fountain held a colossal stone statue of a Pokémon none of the kids had seen. Alexa let them walk forward before explaining.  
“This is the Rose Fountain. When Santalune was founded, the original settlers had trouble finding an underground water source, until-”  
“Hey lady!” A loud voice from behind cut her off, and Alexa and the kids turned sharply.  
A man and woman stood before them, several paces away. Both wore red suits, and had identically flaming red hair in strange styles. Both had Poké Balls in hand.  
“Now listen, lady and kids,” the man continued, “we don’t want any trouble…”

…


	12. First Glimpse of the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thieves! Can Shauna, Tierno, & Trevor prevail against their opposition? Maybe, with help from an unexpected source...

**

March 1

**

…

Alexa looked back to the trio with a serious expression. “Kids, I want you to run back to the Pokémon Center right now, and get the Nurse to call a police officer.”  
Trevor looked to the strange man & woman, then back to Alexa. “But Ms. Alexa, they’re just Trainers…right?”  
“No, Trevor, they’re…” Alexa sighed, then continued, “thieves. Pokémon thieves, I’d wager.”  
“Now, now, lady! You’re quick on the uptake!” The man tossed his Poké Ball from one hand to another, and the woman stepped right up to Alexa’s face.  
“We won’t ask again…give up-Oof!” The woman’s order was cut off as Alexa shoved her away, then began running back towards the trio.  
“Follow me! I know someplace we can-” But Alexa was cut off by a cloud of thick, dark smoke appearing around her. She fell to her knees in a coughing fit, and the trio turned back.  
The man was walking towards them, with the woman just behind him and a canine Pokémon a step before him. It was mostly black in color, with an orange belly and muzzle and a large grey marking on its forehead. Dark smoke wafted from its mouth, and its pink tongue flicked over sharp fangs.  
“Don’t be stupid, kids. Just hand over your Pokémon and we’ll let you go…”  
“HEY!”  
The trio and the pair of thugs looked westward at the loud voice, which came from the other side of the fountain. An instant later, a teenage girl appeared. She was on roller skates, and wore thick protective pads and a helmet too. She stopped, pointing a Poké Ball towards the strangers and their Pokémon.  
“You won’t get away with it this time! Not if I, Rinka, have a say!”  
The woman scoffed, tossing her Poké Ball up into the air. “You think you do, huh?” She caught the Ball on its descent, then hurled it toward the girl. “Go, Sneasel!”  
The Poké Ball flashed and her Pokémon appeared. It was small and bipedal, mostly dark in color but with one ear that was elongated and bright red. Its white hands bore sharp claws, and it flashed a wicked grin.  
“Now,” the woman said evenly, “here’s what’ll happen…”  
“You kids,” the man continued, “will hand us your Poké Balls and the Pokémon inside. Then we leave. Simple, right?”  
Rinka’s expression didn’t change. She held her Poké Ball up before her eyes, then pointed it before her.  
“Not a chance. Zigzagoon, roll out!”  
Her Zigzagoon appeared in a flash, and Rinka looked over to Shauna and her friends. “Come on, send out your Pokémon! We can drive them off together!”  
Alexa struggled to rise from the ground, coughing as she spoke, “Don’t…This isn’t a fight…you should fight…”  
Trevor looked back to her with a serious expression. “It’s alright, Ms. Alexa. We’ll keep you safe…” he said as he drew a Poké Ball, then turned back to his friends.  
Shauna and Tierno already had Poké Balls in hand, and the trio pointed and deployed as one.  
“Let’s go, String-P!” “Time to shine, Trix!” “Up and about, Petard!”  
The strange man and woman each looked at each other, then the man looked back to the trio. “Why do you brats have to be sooooo difficult…?”  
He sighed deeply, then pointed out and barked an order to his Pokémon.  
“Houndour, hit the Fennekin with a Smog!”  
Houndour took a deep breath, arching its back, then snapping back as it exhaled a cloud of smoke toward Petard.  
“Oh no, Petard! Dodge that attack!”  
Meanwhile, Rinka’s Zigzagoon and the woman’s Sneasel circled, eyes on each other. Zigzagoon let loose a low growl, and Sneasel snarled back.  
“Zigzagoon, hit it with a Tackle!”  
“Sneasel…Quick Attack!”  
Sneasel rushed forward, a blur as it closed in on Zigzagoon. It stopped just in front of its opponent, then delivered a savage blow with one claw. Zigzagoon fell back, but managed to jump forward into an attack. Sneasel staggered back at the blow, but didn’t seem overly hurt.  
Trevor looked over to her, then glanced down at Petard. “Petard, we should help her out…”  
Tierno stepped forward, though. “Trevor, I’ll help out the skater girl. Stay and help Shauna with this guy…” he said, pointing to the man.  
“All right, Tierno, will do!” Trevor turned to Shauna, crying out “You ready, Shauna?”  
“Of course, Trevor. These thieves will be defeated!”  
The man stared, then chuckled. “Ah, youth…Houndour, Ember!”  
Houndour spat forth a gout of flame, aiming for Spi-P. Petard leapt in front, taking the attack and shrugging it off.  
“Woah!” Shauna looked down at Spi-P, positively shocked. “Tierno, you should take this thing on…I think it’s a Fire-type Pokémon!”  
Trevor looked back to her, nodding. “Yeah…Petard can take its attacks, but Meister can actually hurt it!”  
Tierno, meanwhile, had joined the fight alongside Rinka the skater with earnest. Trix soared high, then swooped low to Tackle Sneasel. Zigzagoon rushed in, getting in its own blow.  
Tierno glanced at his friends, hearing their cries. “OK, Shauna! You come here, then!”  
Both Trainers drew their Poké Balls and called their Pokémon to return. Then they each drew another, rushing across the square to take each other’s place, before calling forth their Pokémon again.  
“Time to shine, Meister!” “Let’s go, Ears-P!”  
The man and woman were now back to back, each staring down two Trainers. The woman spoke first.  
“Look, attention is the enemy, for now. We’re not here for a slugging match…”  
The man looked back to her. “Agreed. That said, though, they’re rookies…” He grinned wickedly. “We can probably take ‘em.”  
The woman sighed. “Fine. But the first sign of trouble…We’re gone. Clear?”  
“Crystal…Now, Houndour, Smog that Froakie!”  
“Sneasel, Quick Attack the Bunnelby!”  
Shauna looked down at her Pokémon. “Come on, we can do this. Ears-P, Agility!”  
But Sneasel struck first, knocking Ears-P off her feet.  
Rinka gasped, then looked to Shauna. “We need to take away its advantage-speed! Do you have any way of doing that?”  
Shauna considered for a moment.  
“Oh, I think so! Ears-P, return!”  
Meanwhile, Houndour let off another cloud of Smog towards Meister. Tierno called out, “Meister! Dodge that, buddy!”  
Meister obeyed, leaping clear over the attack and landing right in front of Houndour. The canine was surprised; Trevor noticed it, and he yelled to Tierno, “Tell Meister to attack it, Tierno!”  
Tierno nodded. “Meister, use Bubble!”  
Meister inhaled powerfully, then let loose a spray of clear bubbles at Houndour. The attack struck, and Houndour fell back towards its Trainer, who grimaced.  
“Ah…Think you’ll win on simple advantage, brat? Think again…”  
Shauna returned Ears-P, then drew a Poké Ball. “Let’s go, String-P,” she cried, as her Caterpie materialized.  
The woman and her Sneasel stopped for a moment, then the woman snickered.  
“That little bug…What do you think you’ll do, girl?”  
Shauna gasped, then her face set into a determined expression. “I’ll do my best! String-P, String Shot!”  
String-P shot forth a line of pale string at Sneasel, wrapping around one leg, and Rinka grinned.  
“Good work! Keep that up, OK? I’ll handle the attacking!”  
“You’ll handle nothing, child,” the woman replied sternly. “Sneasel, Quick Attack the Caterpie!”  
Sneasel practically vanished again, but before it could connect, Rinka’s Zigzagoon struck it from the side with a Tackle. Sneasel fell, and Shauna called to String-P, “Come on, Tackle it too!”  
String-P rushed forward, Tackling Sneasel before it could rise, and the woman grimaced.  
“That’s it! These brats are more trouble than they’re worth…Make us a smokescreen and we’ll split.”  
The man looked back to her as he replied, “Ah, sure. Houndour, use-”  
And then the sky flared red.  
The kids looked up to the north side of the square as a giant fireball seemed to appear.  
“What…” Trevor was shocked.  
Alexa, however, grinned.  
The fireball began to grow, and in an instant it was hurtling over their heads, spitting a gout of flame at Sneasel and a screeching soundwave at Houndour. The two Pokémon couldn’t dodge, taking both attacks directly.  
The man and woman cried out as one, “What’s happening?”  
The fireball swung back, alighting on top of the Rose Fountain, and began to dim. In only a moment, it was no fireball, but a woman, astride a large flying Pokémon. The Pokémon was insectoid, bearing several large red wings and covered in white fur. Hovering beside her was another much smaller Pokémon; also an insectoid, it had a small dark body but large wings with green patterns on them.  
The woman stared down from the fountain for a moment, then she pointed towards the man and woman and called out, “Vivillon, restrain them!”  
The smaller Bug swooped forward, stopping just shy of the pair. They looked very scared, in spite of its rather gentle appearance.  
“Oh no,” the woman groaned, “we’re done for…”  
“You got that right!” the man snapped. “It’s-”  
And then Vivillon spat string several times in succession, managing to strike their wrists, ankles, and belts in order to bind the pair strongly.  
The mysterious woman spoke softly to her Pokémon mount, and it lifted off of the fountain and alighted gently on the ground near Alexa.  
“Are you all right, Alexa? Please be OK, sis!”  
Trevor snapped to attention at that. “Sister…? Who are you?”  
The woman, who the kids now realized bore a striking resemblance to Alexa, looked up at the remark. Before she could reply, they heard sirens nearby; seconds later, two police cars pulled into the square and officers got out, heading towards the pair of thieves and their fainted Pokémon.  
“Well, young man, since you asked: I’m Viola, Bug-type expert, photographer extraordinaire, and Santalune’s very own Gym Leader!”  
… 


	13. Fire to Light the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their battle with the thieves, the trio learn some new things.

#### March 1

…

One of the police officers made his way over to the group, reaching out a hand to Viola.  
“That sure was swell work, Miss Viola! Those thieves were no match for Santalune’s one and only Leader!”  
Viola smiled, then replied, “I appreciate the compliment, Officer. But it is simply my duty to help protect this city’s people and Pokémon. You would be better off thanking my Vivillon.” She looked up to the sky, and the trio could see multiple Vivillon circling high above.  
“Without their visual aid, I would never have known that my intervention was needed.”  
The officer looked up as well, then back to her. “I suppose so, Miss. Nevertheless…” He looked to the trio now, “And you three…”  
Rinka, standing a short distance away, cleared her throat loudly.  
“You four…It was you that kept them occupied long enough for law enforcement to mobilize and catch them. I’d say you’re Trainers to watch…But try and stay out of trouble from now on, OK?”  
“We’ll try, Officer,” Trevor replied meekly.  
But Rinka took a step forward, “You go right ahead! I’ll be right where trouble is…The Roller Girl, Rinka!”  
And then she was off, speeding away on her roller skates.  
The officer sighed, then walked away, back to his fellows.  
Viola turned back to Alexa, who was just rising and seemed to be breathing clearly. “Are you alright, Alexa?”  
“I’m fine, sis. Lucky you were here…” Alexa looked to the trio, a small smile on her face. “But luckier I was here with you three.”  
Trevor broke into a giant grin at that. “Well, anything for you, Miss Alexa!”  
Tierno nudged him slightly from behind. “Yeah, your biggest fanboy here would lose his hair before letting anything bad happen, eh?”  
Trevor glared, then turned away, a mocking pout on his face.  
Shauna and Alexa giggled at the display, but Viola spoke sternly. “The officer was right you know…You clearly possess skill. Were you here to challenge my Pokémon Gym?”  
Shauna looked at her quizzically. “Your Gym?”  
“Yes, dear girl. You do know what Gyms are, I hope?”  
The trio looked back and forth amongst themselves, then sheepishly back to Viola.  
“You’re not familiar with Gyms, yet you fight so…Remarkable,” Viola responded.  
Alexa spoke firmly. “Viola,” then her tone softened, “let me get these guys back to the Pokémon Center. They’ve had a very hectic day, as you can see…”  
Viola looked at her sister, a small smile appearing on her face. “Alright, sister. Talk to me later, OK?”  
She walked back over to the large Pokémon she had been riding, then mounted it again gracefully. “Volcarona, back to the Gym now. You all,” she looked back up to the Vivillon, “back to patrol formation.”  
And then she was aloft, Volcarona flapping its great wings and carrying them easily upwards. Her swarm of Vivillon scattered, then she took off towards the northeast.  
Alexa chuckled softly, “My sister…Always the dramatic one.”  
Then she turned back to the trio. “But back to the Pokémon Center we go, now. Follow me.”  
Later, after arriving back to the Pokémon Center and getting their Pokémon restored to health, the trio sat in the waiting room with Alexa.  
“Miss Alexa,” Trevor asked, “how do Pokémon Gyms work?”  
“Well, Trevor, I’m no Trainer….” Alexa rose, walked a short distance away, then turned back to the trio. “But luckily Viola always gabs about her duties to me.” She smiled mischievously at that.  
She closed her eyes, then recited clearly. “A Pokémon Gym is a facility dedicated to helping Trainers develop and test their strength. Each Gym has a Leader, like Viola; Leaders are powerful Trainers, better than anyone else at their Gym. If you beat a Leader in a battle, they give you a Gym Badge as a reward. There are 8 Pokémon Gyms in Kalos, and if you get all of their badges, you can challenge the Pokémon League!” As she finished, her eyes snapped back open.  
“Wow!” Trevor exclaimed. “So how good is Viola?”  
“Well, I’ve never actually watched any of her matches. They’re relatively private, you see. But her position alone is a testament to her skill.”  
“So how are we going to stand a chance?” Tierno asked. “She took down those thieves in the Square like it was nothing…How are we going to get a Badge?”  
Alexa paused, then replied. “Well you see, Tierno, just because Viola’s is the first Gym you’ve encountered doesn’t mean it’s everyone’s first Gym.”  
“What do you mean?” Shauna asked.  
“Children across Kalos start off their journey from a number of towns and cities…It would be silly to expect people to trek across the region just for the first step into their futures. That’s why you didn’t have to go all the way to Lumiose, I’m guessing, for those starter Pokémon of yours?”  
“Well no,” Trevor replied. “We just went to Aquacorde Town, just outside Vaniville.”  
“Exactly! Professor Sycamore started that trend, of bringing Pokémon to prospective Trainers rather than having them come to him in Lumiose City…It actually sparked an upsurge in Trainer registrations in the years after he began. And Gyms are similar…Viola is your first, but she could just as easily be somebody else’s eighth Gym challenge. So Gym Leaders keep a variety of Pokémon suited to different levels of skill based on the opponent. Those you saw her with before are some of her higher-class ones, certainly, but she wouldn’t use them against rookies.”  
“Oh…,” Tierno exclaimed, grasping her meaning.  
“Well I’m glad for that. Even that smaller Bug looked really strong!” Shauna piped up.  
“I’m happy to put you at ease, dears. Now I’ll be making my way back to my lodgings…You three can stay the night in the Center. You’ll be comfortable enough…there’re beds, showers, and Holo Caster reception. The staff will be able to set you up with your quarters.”  
And then she left, flashing the trio one last smile before walking out the door.

…

#### March 2

…

The trio rose bright and early, getting dressed and making their way to the Santalune City Gym in the northeast part of the city.  
It was a large building, with a green roof and brick walls. A flight of steps led up from the street to a large set of wooden double doors.  
“So…how do we do this?” Tierno asked.  
“I suppose we just go inside…” Trevor replied.  
“Sounds like a plan!” Shauna piped up, stepping up towards the door.  
“Well, look who it is!” A familiar voice yelled from behind the trio, and they turned in unison to look at the speaker.  
It was Rinka, holding three boxes in her arms. She was wearing her skates and pads, and three Poké Balls sat on her belt.  
“I looked for you guys at the Pokémon Center, but they said you were making your way here. Looks like I was right on time, as usual!”  
“Nice to see you too, Rinka!” Tierno replied cheerily.  
Shauna stepped down from the steps and towards the other girl. “Here to wish us luck?”  
“Luck?” Rinka asked, sounding slightly confused, then she smiled. “Oh, of course I’ll wish you guys luck. Not that you’ll need it, I think.”  
“That’s nice of you to say…” Trevor replied, scratching the back of his head.  
“No problem!” Rinka piped back, then she looked down at the boxes in her arms. “I have some stuff for you, actually. Thanks for what you did yesterday.”  
“Oh, that’s so nice, Rinka!” Shauna rushed up and picked the first box from her arms.  
“Actually, that’s for one of the boys. Yours is the second box,” Rinka said matter-of-factly.  
Shauna grinned sheepishly, handed her box to Tierno since he was nearer, and took the second box. Trevor stepped up and took the last one. The trio opened them in unison.  
Before any of them could say anything, Rinka exclaimed, “They’re Roller Skates!” She beamed, then continued. “Just the same model as I use! They attach to the bottom of your shoes, and adjust to fit pretty much all sizes.”  
“Well these are certainly…interesting,” Trevor said, looking into his box.  
“If you want, after you challenge the Gym I can give you some lessons! Then you can travel in real style, like me!”  
“That sounds great, Rinka!” Tierno replied.  
Shauna spoke next. “Yeah, we’ll definitely meet you! But first, we’ll hit the Gym!”  
“All right, guys, I’ll be around. Later…” Rinka trailed off as she skated away.  
The trio watched her disappear around a corner, then Shauna spoke up. “Well, I say we should take our first steps into the Gym together!”  
Tierno and Trevor looked at her, then spoke at once. “Sure thing, Shauna!”  
Then they stepped up to the doors, Shauna flanked by Trevor to her left and Tierno to her right. The boys each pushed one door open, and the three stepped through together.

…


	14. Strung Along in Santalune Gym!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally start their Gym challenge!

#### March 2

…

The trio stepped through the doors of the Santalune Gym, unsure where to look first.  
The walls were plain white, but covered in photos, some of them considerably sized. The subjects were all Pokémon; most were unfamiliar to the trio. Shauna saw one on the wall opposite the entrance, though, that depicted a Caterpie. She took two steps towards it before a man stepped straight into her path.  
“What’s the hustle, little Miss? Are you here to challenge the Gym?”  
Shauna took a step back, before responding. “Yes sir, me and my friends!”  
Tierno stepped forward, puffing out his chest proudly. “Yeah, we’re here to win a Badge!”  
“Well then welcome to Santalune Gym! I’m your Gym guide! I hope you’re excited for your match…You should be!”  
The trio looked to each other, Tierno cracking a grin first and the other two following.  
“Yeah, that’s what I like to see! No worries, right? You’ve got Pokémon at your sides, why bother?”  
Trevor made to ask a question, but the guide cut him off exuberantly. “Well future champs, I’ll need to see your Trainer Cards first!”  
The trio each drew their Cards and handed them over. The guide perused them quickly, then gave them back. “So this’ll be your first time challenging a Gym, huh? Great! I’ll just have to let Miss Viola know so she can prepare. Stay here and have a glance around the Gallery, and I’ll be back in a jiffy!”  
The man stepped away, leaving through a side door. The trio were silent for a moment, then Trevor looked to Tierno. “Well, we’ve found the one human being who’s more excitable than you, apparently.”  
Tierno shot a pout in his direction, and Trevor snickered at his own joke.  
With that, the trio began to walk around the room to inspect the photos in the Gallery.  
Shauna moved to the photo of Caterpie, which was accompanied by pieces depicting its evolved forms, Metapod & Butterfree. Each was resting on a flower, with trees in the background of each piece. She found them quite beautiful.  
“I wonder who took these…” she muttered to herself.  
Meanwhile, Trevor was captivated by a photo of numerous Vivillon, each with different colors on their wings. He realized, after a moment, that the photo was from above the swarm, looking down on Santalune City.  
Tierno looked at a piece depicting the “Steps of the Quivering Dance.” Multiple photos showed the large Pokémon that Viola had rode the day before, flying in an intricate pattern. In the final one, a green aura appeared around the Pokémon.  
“Excuse me!”, said a voice from the center of the room.  
The trio each turned in response, seeing the guide again. “Well, they’re ready to accept your challenge,” he said as he drew a small remote from his coat pocket and pressed a button. In response, a circular tile on the floor before him rose up, revealing a pole as tall as the ceiling as it did so. The guide gestured to the pole and said, “Step forward, please! Just hold tightly and keep your hands and feet close.”  
The trio followed the guide’s directions, and he continued to explain. “You just have to navigate the room, defeating the Trainers in your way! They, and Miss Viola, all use Bug-type Pokémon. Good luck down there!” Then he pressed the remote again.  
The tile they stood on jolted, and then it began to retract into the floor. The downward trip lasted only a few seconds, into a darkened room. As the platform they stood on stopped, lights activated in the ceiling, showing the room as being rectangular. Towards one end of the room, they could see a raised platform, with a figure standing turned away from them. As they looked, the figure turned; it was Viola. She gave a short wave to the trio. As they waved back, she took the camera from around her neck and snapped a photo.  
“Well that answers that question, I guess…” Shauna muttered to herself.  
Viola turned again, seating herself in a large chair on the platform and drawing a remote from a pants pocket. She pressed it, and now the floor lit up, in a large pattern like a spider’s web. They could now see three other Trainers standing at points on the web.  
Shauna spoke first. “What is it, a maze?”  
“Something like that,” Trevor replied. “I think it’s a puzzle of navigation.”  
“So how do we know where to go?” Tierno asked.  
“Let’s see…” Trevor said, considering. After a few seconds, he looked up towards Viola’s platform. “The paths must all lead forward, towards Viola. And three of them…are marked. See those…dewdrops, I think?” He pointed to the paths, showing his friends the large spherical lights on the ground.  
“Good spot, Trev-P! Now we can get underway!”  
“So there are three paths, one for each of us…” Tierno said.  
“I’ll take the left path, guys,” Shauna responded. “I’ve got a good feeling.”  
“I guess I’ll take the center. After all, the shortest route to anything is a straight line,” Trevor added.  
“Right is all right with me!” Tierno piped up.  
“Settled, then! See you on the other side, Trev-P,” Shauna said, leaning in to give Trevor, “and Tie-P,” and Tierno a short hug each.  
“You too, Shauna,” Trevor replied.  
“Yeah, Shaunee!”  
And then they each started down their paths.

…

Tierno reached his opponent first, a boy about his age with a graphic on his shirt that reminded Tierno of Vivillon wings.  
“Hi there, challenger. I’m David. In order to pass, you’ll have to beat my prize Pokémon!”  
As he said this, the floor beneath them shuddered and began to rise, forming a small platform.  
“OK, David.” Tierno brandished a Poké Ball as he cried out, “I’m ready!”  
“I hope so. I’d like a bit of fun…” David replied, grinning slyly. “Take wing, Ledyba!”  
The small Bug Pokémon had large eyes and six limbs tipped in round white feet. Its carapace was bright orange, with black spots. It opened the carapace, revealing clear wings beneath, and then took to the air, hovering before its Trainer.  
“Ready, challenger!”

…

Shauna had just reached the Trainer on her path, a boy with a shirt covered in multicolored square patterns.  
“Hey there Miss! I’m Zachary, here to test your skills!”  
The floor rose up, just like Tierno’s challenger.  
“All right then, Zachary. I’m ready for your test!”  
“Good,” the boy replied, drawing a Poké Ball. “Go, Spewpa!”  
Zachary’s Spewpa appeared, shaking its fur and making a determined expression.  
“Let’s go!”, Shauna responded as she drew a Poké Ball from her bag.

…

Trevor was only half-right about his choice. The central path had proved a more-straightforward route, but he still had a Trainer to face.  
The girl wore her Poké Balls on a strap across her chest, over a uniform like Lise’s.  
“You sure were clever, weren’t you, challenger?”  
Trevor was about to respond, but then the floor rose just as it had for his friends.  
The girl continued, “I’m Charlotte. I graduated the Trainer’s School in this very town! So let’s make this a match of brains against brains!”  
She drew one Poké Ball then, then threw it forth. “Go, Kakuna!”  
Her Pokémon was large and covered in a yellow carapace, with large black eyes staring ahead at Trevor.  
“Come on, challenger! Do your best!”

…


	15. Surviving the Swarms of Santalune!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge of Santalune Gym intensifies! Can the trio handle some bombastic Bug-types?

#### March 2

…

Trevor took only a moment to decide what to do. He drew a Poké Ball and tossed it forth.  
“Up and about, Petard!”, he cried.  
Petard materialized in a flash, cocking her head curiously at her opponent. Kakuna did not move, did not make a sound. Charlotte smiled slightly.  
“Interesting…But you’ll have a tough time with Kakuna!”  
Trevor looked down at Petard, then spoke to her. “Petard, go all out.”  
She nodded briskly, then looked back to Kakuna, baring her teeth.  
“Petard, Ember!”  
“Kakuna, String Shot!”  
Petard spat forth a gout of flame, which caught Kakuna straight-on. The Bug-type seemed barely affected by the attack, and it shot forth a line of string in response. The string struck Petard’s front legs, and she snarled, trying to pull free.  
Charlotte smiled again. “Kakuna, Poison Sting!”  
“Petard, watch out!”  
Kakuna’s head began to glow purple, then a dart-like burst of energy shot forth from between its eyes, straight at Petard. The fox tried to dodge, but was struck in her left side. She cried out, and Trevor grimaced. He drew his Pokédex to check her condition.

…

Tierno grinned as he drew his Poké Ball.  
“Ready for a fight, aren’t you? Time to shine, Trix!”  
The small bird burst forth with an exuberant cry, landing on the ground and glancing at her opponent.  
David stared for a moment, then pointed at his opponent. “Ledyba, Supersonic!”  
“Tackle, Trix!”  
Ledyba zipped high into the air, then opened its mouth to let forth a sibilant sound. The air warped as Tierno watched; he tried to call to Trix, but she hopped back a step and then flew upwards to avoid the attack entirely. She then barreled towards Ledyba, ramming her opponent full on. Ledyba dropped slightly at the impact, but recovered and resumed its hovering. Trix did likewise, looping around Tierno’s head as she waited for a command.  
David grinned. “Good work, challenger! But that’s not all we’ve got to show you!”

…

Shauna tossed her Poké Ball forth with a cry, “Let’s go, Ears-P!”  
The rabbit appeared in a flash, sauntering right up to her smaller opponent.  
“Ears-P, give it a Tackle!”  
“Spewpa, Protect!”  
Spewpa tensed its body, and in an instant a pale blue dome of energy appeared around it, then faded away. Ears-P rushed forward, putting full power into her strike…only for it to stop just short of contact with Spewpa. Ears-P sprang back, looking to her Trainer for an order.  
“How?!”, Shauna exclaimed at the sight.  
“Spewpa protected itself,” Zachary said calmly. “I’m going to push your Pokémon to their limits, challenger. I thought you were prepared…?”

…

“OK, the poison didn’t take hold. Just use Ember again, Petard!”  
“Kakuna, Poison Sting!”  
Petard obeyed, landing another solid hit with her flames. This time, Kakuna looked slightly singed; but it still remained upright as its head glowed just like before.  
“Petard, get ready to dodge!”  
Kakuna launched its attack, and Petard leapt to the left…and took the Poison Sting square in her right side. She grimaced, but remained on her feet.  
“Oh no!”, Trevor exclaimed.  
Trevor tried to think. Kakuna was uncannily accurate, seeming to know just where to launch its attacks…  
“Petard, use Ember again! Then stand still until I tell you to!”  
“Kakuna, Poison Sting!”  
Petard’s readied herself to attack, and shot forth a burst of flames. This time, the attack hit its pointed base, and Kakuna sprung straight up into the air, before crashing back to the ground. Charlotte drew her Poké Ball and pointed it to Kakuna, calling it to “Return!”  
Trevor smiled broadly, and Charlotte noticed. “Don’t get cocky, challenger...”  
She drew her other Poké Ball then, and gave Trevor a small smile. “It’s not over yet.”

…

“Ledyba! Comet Punch!”  
“Trix, try…Quick Attack!”  
Trix rushed forward, appearing before Ledyba in the blink of an eye to land a strike with its small legs, then flitting away. Ledyba dropped but recovered, then zipped forward to Trix, holding all six legs before it. It came up on Trix, then lashed out with its legs, hitting once, twice, three times, before Trix managed to drop back and evade even more blows.  
“Trix! How are you doing?”, Tierno asked himself as he drew his Pokédex. It showed Trix’s health levels as just about half.  
He breathed a sigh of relief, then quipped, “Lucky that he didn’t land all of those, right Trix?” The small bird swooped at his head in response, but then alighted on his shoulder delicately. Ledyba did the same with David.  
Both boys paused to consider their next move…

…

Shauna gave a short breath, then inhaled deeply. “Ears-P, use Agility!”  
Ears-P obeyed, running in place for several seconds.  
Zachary raised one eyebrow. “Well if that’s what you want to do…Stun Spore, Spewpa!”  
Spewpa drew its head in, then shook its body vigorously, letting loose a cloud of powder that wafted over in Ears-P’s direction.  
“Ears-P, dodge that! Then Tackle!”  
Ears-P obeyed, sidestepping the Stun Spore, then rushing at Spewpa much faster than before. She struck powerfully, knocking Spewpa back slightly.  
“Spewpa, use Protect!”  
“No you don’t! Tackle again, Ears-P!”

…

Charlotte tossed her next Poké Ball forth, crying out, “Go, Combee!”  
Combee was the same size as Spewpa, but it hovered in the air. Its body was bright yellow, with three small faces surrounded by a block-like carapace.  
“Combee, Gust!”  
“Petard, use your Ember!”  
Petard shot her flame upwards, towards Combee, but the Bug-type nimbly dodged. Then it started to flap its wings more powerfully, generating a rush of wind that struck Petard powerfully.  
“Oh, Petard! Hang on, we can still- What’s happening?”  
Petard’s body was beginning to glow, as a red energy began to spread from her ear fur to cover the rest of her body. Trevor checked his Pokédex.  
“ _Fennekin’s Blaze Ability has activated! Fire-type moves are strengthened!_ ”  
“All right!”  
Charlotte’s smirk disappeared. “Wait, why are you happy?”  
Trevor looked up from his Pokédex to her. “Because this fight is mine now,” he said calmly.  
“Oh yeah?! Combee, Gust!”  
“Petard, dodge then use Ember!”  
Combee repeated its powerful flaps, but Petard obeyed orders and dodged gracefully. Then she breathed in, and spat forth her flame. Petard’s Ember was bigger this time; Trevor was surprised she could make such a flame. Combee was engulfed by it, and as the flames dissipated it fell, carapace singed and wings crumpled.  
“Oh my…” Charlotte said quietly as she returned it to its Poké Ball.  
“Petard, return!” Trevor called, and then walked up to Charlotte. “Good match, Charlotte,” he said with a smile.  
“You too, challenger,” she said, returning the smile and extending a hand to shake.  
Trevor took her hand, shook firmly, and then continued on.

…

Tierno checked his Pokédex again, looking over Trix’s moves.  
“Alright, girl, I think I’ve got a plan…” and then he set Trix on his right forearm.  
David glanced up from giving his Ledyba a scratch on the head. “Ready now?”  
“You know it!” Tierno looked at Trix, then pointed to David and Ledyba.  
“Quick Attack, Trix!”  
“Ledyba, Supersonic!”  
Trix took off from Tierno’s forearm, then she was a blur of motion heading for Ledyba. The Bug took her strike right in the head, knocking it for a loop. Its retaliation attack went far wide.  
“Again, Trix!”  
“Ledyba, Tackle!” There was an edge in David’s voice that had not been present before, as though he was just now realizing the threat.  
The clash between bird and beetle ended with Ledyba pitching over again, but it was still able to recover. Tierno noticed scuffs in its carapace, though, and knew he was close to victory.  
“Quick Attack, Trix!”  
“Ledyba, Comet Punch!”  
But Trix was faster again, and she struck Ledyba in the belly this time; it curled in on itself, carapace closing, and David was barely able to return it to avert the fall.  
“Wow. You’ve done well, challenger.”  
“Me and Trix, yeah!” Tierno walked up and gave his opponent a playful clap on the shoulder. Then he walked off the platform and continued on, noticing Trevor walking ahead of him.

…

“Spewpa, Protect!”  
Ears-P rushed forward, even faster than before, but just as before, she couldn’t strike Spewpa. She panted, and looked to Shauna.  
Shauna clenched her fists, her face coming near to a pout, as she strategized.  
“Ears-P, use Leer!”  
“Spewpa, Harden!”  
Ears-P’s eyes flashed red, but as soon as the energy appeared over Spewpa, its body flashed white in response.  
Zachary chuckled. “Our tactics canceled out. Funny, isn’t it?”  
“Hilarious,” Shauna replied sharply. “Ears-P,” Shauna cried, “use Tackle!”  
“Spewpa, use Harden!”  
Ears-P rushed into Spewpa, but this time it stayed firm.  
“Leer again, Ears-P!”  
“Spewpa, Protect!”  
Ears-P’s move simply created a field of red energy around Spewpa’s barrier, and Zachary smirked. “Nothing can pierce Protect, I’m afraid. Maybe you’ve got some other trick you could try…”  
“Or maybe we’ll just hit you until you can’t throw that shield up? Ears-P, Tackle!”  
“Spewpa, Protect!”  
Another ineffective blow.  
Shauna huffed, then cried out, “Ears-P, Tackle!”  
“Spewpa, Protect.” Zachary almost sounded bored.  
But this time, Spewpa’s barrier didn’t appear!  
As Zachary noticed and was about to give an order, Ears-P barreled into Spewpa. This time, it fell down, but then rose again.  
Shauna grinned ear-to-ear. “Ears-P, Tackle!”  
“S-Spewpa, Protect!”  
But Spewpa’s barrier failed again, and Ears-P hit, knocking it down. Zachary took out his Pokédex, examined it for a moment, then returned Spewpa to its Poké Ball.  
“You did spectacularly! Go on, challenger, and have a chance at our Leader.”  
Shauna smiled, flattered by the kind words. “I sure will!”  
And then she made her way down the path.  
As she reached the end, she could see Trevor and Tierno had made it there first. Viola looked down at them from atop the platform; she was almost menacing, until Shauna saw the smile on her face.  
“Oh this is fantastic! Just fantastic! I love a busy day!”, Viola exclaimed joyfully, twirling about before making her way down the steps to the trio.  
“Now, I can’t take all three of you on at once, per League rules. So I think I’ll allow you to challenge me in order as you arrived. Which means you,” she indicated to Trevor, “are first, young man. As soon as you’re ready.”  
Trevor squared his shoulders, and looked straight ahead at Viola. “I am ready for your challenge. I’ll use my full strength to win!”

…


	16. Battle for the Bug Badge! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Santalune's Gym Badge begins with Trevor! But will he prevail against his toughest challenge yet?

#### 

March 2

… 

Viola allowed Trevor a minute to prepare for his battle. He used Potions to restore his Pokémon's health, and then decided to talk with Shauna and Tierno briefly.

Trevor looked to both of his friends as he asked, "How do you guys think I'll do?" 

Shauna grinned as she responded, "I think you'll do great! You have a good advantage with Fennekin, after all." 

Tierno put his hand on Trevor's shoulder, smiling as he said, "Yeah, just press that and stay sharp! You've got this!" 

Trevor looked at Tierno, then to Shauna. "You guys are the best...I really think I can take this now." 

Shauna smiled, "It's what we're here for, Trev-P." 

Tierno opened his arms, "Group hug! For luck!" 

Trevor got his arms around his friend first, then Shauna reached her arms around them both. 

Trevor basked in their affection, silent for a moment. 

Then Viola strode up and spoke softly, "Minute is up, I'm afraid. Your friends will be allowed to watch, Trevor." She turned, beginning to walk to her place on the platform. "Give them a good showing!" 

The trio broke up, Shauna and Tierno stepping to the right edge of the platform while Trevor took his place opposite Viola. 

The Gym Leader secured her long blonde hair with a clip, then put her camera around her neck by its strap. "I see you...that glint in your eyes. It's fantastic!" She twirled once, drawing her camera to her face in one smooth motion and snapping a quick photo of Trevor. "This is your first time facing a Gym? Fantastic! Now...come at me!" She drew a Poké Ball from one of her oversized pant pockets, grinning at Trevor. "My lens is always focused on victory—I won't let anything ruin this shot!" 

She threw the Poké Ball forth with a cry, "Go, Surskit!" 

Surskit appeared, a small Pokémon with a round blue body capped with a yellow pointed antenna. It stood on four long, thin legs. 

Trevor drew his own Poké Ball, calling out, "Up and about, Petard!" 

Petard materialized and yipped sharply at her foe. 

Viola giggled, then pointed forth. "Surskit, give me Bubble!" 

Trevor gasped, as Surskit raised its two forelegs and a clear bubble formed between them. In an instant, it tossed the bubble forward at Petard. 

Trevor cried out, "Petard, dodge it! Then use Ember!" 

Petard did as ordered, leaping right to avoid the Bubble, then spitting a gout of flame at Surskit's left side. Viola's Pokémon was hit solidly, but it stayed upright, fixing a determined glare at Petard. 

Viola grinned, then spoke. "Fantastic! But let's see how you deal with real strategy...Surskit, give me Water Sport!" 

Surskit began to spin in place, and then its antenna released a jet of water into the air. As it spun, the water sprayed about, covering its half of the field with a fine mist. Surskit stopped spinning, and Trevor could feel the humidity in the air, as though it had freshly rained. 

"Petard, Ember!" 

Petard rushed forward and again let loose a gout of flame at Surskit. But this time, the flame seemed to shrink upon reaching noticeably upon reaching Surskit's side of the field, and even a direct hit barely seemed to affect it. 

"Oh no..." Trevor said softly, realizing his dilemma. 

Viola drew up her camera and snapped a quick picture. "Yes, Trevor, you're not the first to face my Gym thinking raw firepower would avail you. I intend to test your wits, to see whether you have what it takes to spot victory even under precarious circumstances." 

She pointed forward, as Surskit swayed idly. "Surskit, give me Bubble!" 

Trevor cringed. "Petard, dodge, then use Scratch!" 

Petard rushed forward as Surskit summoned a bubble once again, but the Bug-type managed to fire off its attack first. The Bubble caught Petard solidly, but she was still able to close in on Surskit and swipe out a paw. It sidestepped her quite nimbly, however, resulting in her attack simply striking the ground.

... 

From the sidelines, Shauna and Tierno were tense as wires.

"She's really done him in, Shaunee!" Tierno whispered, resisting the urge to bite his nails. 

"Trevor's the smartest of us three. I'm sure he can figure something out, Tie-P." 

The two looked at Trevor, as he struggled to strategize. 

Shauna cried out, "Hey Trev-P!"

…

Trevor glanced to the side, hearing Shauna's cry.

"I know you can do it!" 

Tierno then shouted, "You got this, Trevs!" 

Trevor felt a smile grow on his face, as he heard his friends cheer. 

Viola smiled too, looking to Shauna and Tierno. "Fantastic! What lovely friends you have, Trevor!" 

"I do. And for them...I **will** win this!" 

Trevor drew a Poké Ball off his waist, then pointed at Petard. "Petard, return!" 

As the Fox Pokémon disappeared, he drew his other Poké Ball and pointed it. 

"Up and about, Tisseur!" 

The Scatterdust Pokémon appeared, glancing from Surskit to Trevor waiting for an order. 

Trevor nodded at him, then spoke, "Tisseur, use String Shot!" 

Viola raised one eyebrow quizzically, then pointed as she called out, "Surskit, give me Bubble!" 

Tisseur spun in place once, then spat a glob of string across the field at Surkit. The Pond Skater Pokémon managed to discharge its Bubble, but was struck on one hindleg by the string. The Bubble traveled across the field, striking Tisseur, but he took the blow easily. 

"OK, Tisseur, now use Stun Spore!" 

Viola grinned, then spoke, "Fantastic! Surskit, give me Quick Attack!" 

Surskit squinted its dark eyes, then rushed forward so fast it disappeared for a moment. It appeared again just in time to strike Tisseur head on, but he remained upright. Tisseur then emitted a great cloud of orange spores that settled thickly on Surskit's body. Surskit skittered back to its side of the field, noticeably slower than before. 

Trevor grinned, pleased that his strategy had worked. Then he noticed that the mist Surskit's Water Sport had produced was dissipating! 

Viola put a hand to her mouth, pensive. "You were stalling...waiting for Water Sport to wear off?" 

Trevor looked sheepish for a moment, then he smirked as he replied, "I figured it would. Weather and similar effects don't last forever, according to my readings." 

He drew a Potion from his pack and pressed it to Petard's Poké Ball, depressing the button to activate it. 

"I'm ready for you now, Viola. Tisseur, use Tackle!" 

"Fantastic," Viola replied, pointing to him, "Surskit, give me Quick Attack!" 

Surskit squinted again, but then the spores on its body flashed and covered it with sparks. Viola gasped as Surskit stayed in place! 

Tisseur hopped rapidly forward, managing to collide with Surskit head-on. Trevor grinned and drew forth a Poké Ball. 

"Return, Tisseur!" 

Then he was drawing forth his next Ball, pointing it and crying out, "Up and about, Petard!" 

She materialized in a flash, baring small fangs at Surskit. Viola snapped another picture, then pointed as she spoke, "Surskit, give me Bubble!" 

Trevor looked to Petard, calling out to her, "Petard, use Scratch!" 

Petard rushed forward, managing to strike Surskit easily with her paw swipe this time. Surskit managed to execute its attack, but Petard dodged the slower Bubble easily. 

"Good work, girl!" Trevor grinned at Petard, and she yipped happily. "Do that again!" 

"Surskit, give me Quick Attack!" 

Surskit managed to move this time, but Trevor could see it coming this time. "Petard," he shouted, "dodge that attack!" 

Petard daintily sidestepped Surskit's charge, and as it came to a stop, she rushed to it and Scratched it with a paw. 

Surskit turned, a determined look on its face, but then its eyes closed and its legs bowed underneath it. Viola gasped from her platform. 

"Surskit defeated..." She drew a Poké Ball from her pocket and returned Surksit with a grim expression. As she drew another Poké Ball from her pocket, however, a smile broke across her face. 

"Fantastic, Trevor! Your strategy was quite sound, indeed. But my next contender will test you even more..." At that, her smile turned to a wicked grin. 

She threw her Poké Ball forth with a cry, "Go, Vivillon!" 

This Vivillon looked like the ones Trevor and his friends had seen the day before at the square, but its wings bore a pattern featuring pink and white. 

Trevor exhaled sharply, a determined look on his face as he shouted, "Petard, use Ember!" 

"Vivillon, give me Powder!" Viola cried in response. 

Vivillon darted forward to Petard, then flapped its wings rapidly. A thick white powder fell all over her, and the small Pokémon sneezed. Petard's ear fur began to glow, and she inhaled deeply. But as the fire left her mouth, the powder Vivillon had just covered her with ignited with a bright flash! 

Trevor gasped, then yelled out, "Petard!" 

Viola chuckled softly, then spoke. "Yes, Trevor, I did warn you I was still testing you. Vivillon, give me Infestation!" 

Vivillon again swooped low over Petard, a sickly green powder trailing off its wings. Petard, still reeling from the last attack, was unable to dodge the attack, and she tried to shake and scratch it free. 

"Petard, use Ember!" 

Petard spat forth a flame, which Vivillon evaded with ease. As it hovered, a crackling of green energy covered Petard briefly, and she yelped. Trevor checked his Pokédex, shocked to see that Petard had less than half her energy remaining. 

"This isn't going well...Petard, return!" He drew a Poké Ball and pointed it to Petard, but the red beam simply glanced off her body. 

Viola began to explain, "Yes, Trevor. Infestation both damages the opponent over time, and keeps them trapped on the field. A useful move indeed..." 

She looked to Vivillon, then pointed at Petard. "Vivillon, give me Tackle!" 

Vivillon swooped down sharply, but Petard managed to leap aside and avoid its attack. She looked to her Trainer. 

Trevor looked from her, to Vivillon. "Petard, use Ember!" 

The Fox spat forth a gout of flame, this time managing to strike Vivillon squarely. But the Scale Pokémon stayed aloft, watching with its dark eyes as Petard once more felt her Infestation's flare. 

Petard stood for a moment after the energy stopped crackling over her body...but then collapsed. Trevor gasped as he drew forth a Poké Ball. 

"Petard...return."

… 

Tierno had his eyes covered with his hands. "I can't watch, Shaunee..."

Shauna gasped, then replied, "It's all down to his Spewpa now...Oh, poor Trevor..."

… 

Trevor drew another Poké Ball briskly, pointing it forward.

He couldn't even look ahead as he spoke the familiar words. "Up and about, Tisseur..." He said glumly as his second Pokémon emerged. 

Viola frowned, speaking sternly now. "Trevor! Where's the spirit I saw only a moment ago?" 

Trevor looked up to her, as Viola continued. "My eyes don't fool me...I know I saw determination to win before. You prevailed over great odds before, Trevor. Surely you don't think it's impossible?" 

Trevor's frown tensed, and he looked down at Tisseur, who rotated to look back at him with his signature calm expression. At that, Trevor let a smile come back to him. 

He looked straight up to Viola as he spoke, "If my Pokémon is willing to fight...I suppose I'll keep at this, Viola." 

"Fantastic, young man! Now come at me!" 

"Right." Trevor looked down to Tisseur, then nodded to the Scatterdust Pokémon. 

"Let's go, Tisseur! Use String Shot!" 

"Vivillon, give me a Tackle!" 

Vivillon dived down, managing to strike Tisseur and knock him over. He responded with a glob of string that caught Vivillon's left side, managing to cover its left wings slightly. 

Vivillon fluttered slowly back to its side of the field, as Trevor considered his next move. He checked his Pokédex, perusing Tisseur's moves. 

It took only a moment for him to make a decision, and then he spoke. "Tisseur, use Harden!" 

Viola quirked an eyebrow, then responded, "Vivillon, give me Tackle!" 

Vivillon swooped down, but it was noticeably slower than before. Tisseur closed his eyes, as a white field of energy covered his body. Vivillon was able to strike again, but this time Tisseur stayed steadily upright. 

Trevor grinned as he spoke, "All right, Tisseur, use Stun Spore!" 

"Vivillon, give me Tackle again!" 

As Vivillon swooped down, Tisseur fluffed out his fuzzy coating. Just before Vivillon struck, Tisseur let loose with a burst of orange spores that caught Vivillon squarely. Startled, Vivillon's attack went wide, and it fluttered back to its side. 

"OK, Tisseur," Trevor called, "we've got it weakened. Use Tackle!" 

"Vivillon, avoid that attack, then give me Infestation!" 

Tisseur began to hop forward, managing to make a spectacular jump to reach Vivillon and strike it solidly. Vivillon tried to shake its special powder, but sparks crackled across its body as with Surskit before, stopping it cold. 

"Yes, Tisseur! Do that again!" 

"Oh Vivillon..." Viola snapped a quick picture, then smiled at Trevor. "Fantastic! You're really doing it, Trevor!" 

"But," she pointed forward now, "I'm not letting you get this win easily! Vivillon, give me Tackle!" 

The two Bug-types both rushed towards each other, Tisseur jumping and Vivillon swooping to collide powerfully. The two fell back from each other, but then they recovered, Vivillon flapping into the air as Tisseur righted himself. 

Trevor and Viola looked at each other from across the field. 

"Well well, Trevor, it looks like one good clash is all our Pokémon have left!" 

"Then let's do this, Tisseur! Use Tackle!" 

"Vivillon, give me Tackle!"

… 


	17. Battle for the Bug Badge! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor's battle with Viola concludes, while Shauna and Tierno come to an important realization.

#### 

March 2 

… 

As Vivillon and Tisseur rushed towards each other, Trevor found himself crossing his fingers, hoping desperately for the clash to go his way.

Shauna & Tierno, looking on, were coiled like springs. 

Viola grasped her camera, ready to snap the final shot of the battle. 

Tisseur and Vivillon collided, the fateful instant seeming to stretch out forever. 

The two bugs fell back from each other, a bright white flash filling the air between them. Vivillon dropped out of the air, and Tisseur bounced backwards once along the floor, landing on his back. 

Tension filled the air like a fog. Trevor and Viola both held their breath. 

Tisseur curled up and rose upright, looking to his Trainer for guidance. Viola looked on at Vivillon, which still lay on the ground. She drew forth her Pokédex, examined it, then drew a Poké Ball from her pocket. 

She spoke softly as she pointed it towards Vivillon, "Return, Vivillon..." 

Trevor exhaled, and then heard Shauna and Tierno cry out from the sidelines. 

"Yes! You did it, buddy!" 

Viola looked at Vivillon's Poké Ball, then drew up her camera to her face and snapped a picture of Trevor's relieved expression. 

She smiled broadly as she said, "You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" 

She hopped nimbly down from her platform, walking across the field towards Trevor. She drew a small object from a pocket, and held it out as Trevor descended from his platform. As he walked up to her, she finally spoke. 

"Young Trainer, you...No, it wasn't you alone. You and your Pokémon... Can I see your Trainer Card, please?" 

Trevor handed the card over, and Viola pressed the object to the back of it, then handed his card back to him. The object was a sticker, Trevor realized; it was rounded in shape, looking vaguely like some sort of insect, with two large green gems on the 'wings'. 

"With that Bug Badge, any Pokémon up to Level 30 will listen to your orders. Even ones you receive from trades! And here!" 

She walked back towards her platform, and Trevor followed. He stole a glance towards Shauna and Tierno, catching their grins even in the shadows. He returned the grin, then continued to walk after Viola. She opened up a small hatch on the platform floor, reached in, then drew out a cube-shaped object about the size of a Poké Ball. She stepped back down from the platform, handing the object to Trevor. 

"This TM commemorates your win against a pro photog like me!" 

Trevor took the object, a puzzled expression on his face. "What's a TM, Ms. Viola?" 

She smiled, then began to explain, "Using a TM like that one there lets you teach your Pokémon some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! TMs are some of the best gear around. They're point-and-click easy, and you can use them over and over again! Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called Infestation. You remember what this one does, right?" she asked with a knowing wink. 

Trevor scratched the back of his head as he responded in a low voice, "Oh, you bet I do..." 

Shauna and Trevor walked up now, both grabbing Trevor in another group hug. Shauna spoke first, "Trev-P! I'm so proud of you!" 

Tierno chimed in, "Yeah man! You really showed the Leader what-for, haha..." His laughter trailed off as he caught Viola's suddenly severe gaze. 

She broke the stern expression an instant later, giggling as she responded, "He sure did! An excellent first Gym challenge! And I'm sure he couldn't have done it without you two's encouragement!" 

"No, I definitely couldn't have," Trevor said softly. He pushed away from his friends, looking them in the eyes as he said, "You guys are the best. Thank you so much..." 

Tierno pulled him back into a hug, "Anytime, Trevs! How could I not cheer on my main man?" 

Viola looked on at the trio, then spoke, "Now Shauna and Tierno, I know I said I would challenge you. But having watched Trevor's battle...I feel I should ask if you both feel ready?" 

Shauna and Tierno looked from Trevor to each other. Tierno spoke first, "Well now that you say it..." 

Shauna continued, "I mean, Trevor had the biggest advantage and it was still a tough match..." 

Viola smiled slightly, then spoke, "Your hesitation speaks volumes, young Trainers. I know that you beat my junior Gym Trainers, so I will let you escort Trevor out and then return whenever you feel ready. Perhaps you might challenge the wild Pokémon on Routes 3 or 22 in order to build up your strength?" 

Trevor looked up at his friends now, "You guys...You should listen to Ms. Viola. That match was far more challenging than anything we've faced yet...even those thieves." 

Viola chuckled, "I should hope so, really..." 

Shauna and Tierno looked to Viola now, Shauna speaking first. "I will return, Viola. Once I've trained my team to their strongest." 

"Me too!" Tierno piped up. 

"Well then that settles it, young Trainers. You may exit from the stairs just over there," Viola said, indicating a corner of the field. "I look forward to your challenges in due time, Shauna and Tierno." 

"You can count on it, Viola," Tierno replied, giving her a thumbs-up as he and his friends started walking away.

… 

The trio finally made their way back to the Pokémon Center, letting Trevor check in to start healing his Pokémon. Afterwards, they made their way upstairs to the Center's Café for snacks.

Trevor looked down at his new Bug Badge, tilting his Trainer Card to watch its lenticular glitter shimmer. 

Shauna spoke up, catching his attention. "So Trevor, what do you think we should do?" 

Trevor looked up at her as he responded, "Hmm? What do you mean, Shauna?" 

Tierno piped up then, "For training. We'll have a tougher time with Viola than you, after all." 

Trevor paused to consider, then spoke. "I would think so. She nullified Petard's advantage impressively, after all. And Shauna's Chespin is outright weak to her Bug-types..." 

Shauna took a sip of her Moomoo Milk before responding. "Yeah, and my others don't have any moves that will make this any easier." 

Trevor looked over to one of the public computers. "If you guys like, I could do some research for you both. On your Pokémon's movesets, for instance, and on what Pokémon would be good to train against." 

Tierno looked up from his Galettes and smiled at Trevor. "Well that'd be great, buddy!" 

Shauna looked up sharply. "Yeah! We'll just wait on you then, Trev-P!" 

Trevor stood, then responded. "Great. I'll give you guys a Holo Cast when I'm through." He then turned and began walking to the computer. 

Tierno turned to Shauna then, smiling as he said, "Hey Shaunee, you know what we could do while Trevs does that research?" 

Shauna looked at him quizzically, then Tierno continued, "We could try out those Roller Skates Rinka gave us!" 

Shauna's expression brightened. "Yeah, Tie-P! That sounds like fun!"

… 

The two headed down to the street outside, and put the Roller Skates on their shoes as the instructions dictated.

Shauna was still getting the hang of moving forward and to the side, while Tierno was easily doing loops and twirls. 

"You're really getting it, Shaunee!" He said as he easily skated a circle around her. 

She huffed, "How...are you doing this so easily?" 

He chuckled back, "It's like a dance, almost...you just have to feel your own rhythms. But only the ones that keep you upright and moving as you want." 

Shauna stopped, then looked down the street, noticing that it gently inclined towards the east. "How do you think you could handle that slope?" 

Tierno followed her gaze, then grinned as he responded, "Easily. I bet." 

"Think I'll take you up on that, Tie-P. First one to the wall wins," she said as she managed to skate forward to just shy of the slope. 

Tierno skated up to her right side, then he chuckled. "And what do I win, then?" 

"First crack at Viola's Gym when we go back. How about it?" She extended a hand. 

Tierno took it and shook firmly, then spoke. "It's a bet." 

The two looked down the street, then pushed forward. It was a second before they each felt the slope, but then they were coasting forward, ever faster. 

Shauna let a smile break out on her face, enjoying the wind on her face. Tierno, meanwhile, leaned down slightly and began to pull ahead. 

"Nice start, Tie-P!" Shauna called out as she leaned forward as well and felt herself begin to pick up speed. 

Tierno turned around and grinned broadly at Shauna, skating backwards for a moment before swiftly turning himself to face their destination. 

Shauna felt her jaw drop, and she leaned to her right to turn that way. In a second, she was behind Tierno, and he knew she was. He turned again to look at her, just as she knew he would. Then she leaned left and pulled up alongside him, before kicking to get ahead of him. She heard Tierno cry out behind her, then felt wind on her right side as he raced ahead of her again. In only a few seconds, they had both reached the bottom of the hill, and the city wall loomed before them. Both kids turned to the side, facing each other, to slow themselves, but Tierno's right foot touched the wall a bare second before Shauna's left. 

"Haha! Downhill races favor the massive, Shaunee!" Tierno cried out joyfully, playfully jiggling his chubby stomach. 

"Apparently so," Shauna piped back, feeling a familiar vibration in her back pocket. She reached for it and drew her Holo Caster, which was receiving a call from Trevor! She accepted the call, and then a blue-tinted hologram of her friend appeared. 

"Shauna, Tierno, I've finished up with the research! What did you guys do?" 

Tierno stepped up beside Shauna so that Trevor could see him. "Tried out Rinka's present. I beat Shaunee in a race!" 

Trevor chuckled, "That sounds like fun. Fun to watch, at least. But come on back, I've worked some stuff out for you guys!"

... 


End file.
